Back to the Books
by JacintaMarina
Summary: DMHG After they get together, they're just as sarcastic as ever... but from them, what can you expect? Can they keep it together, or will tempers and history rip them apart?
1. A Brilliant Breakfast

Back to the Books

_A Sequel to 'Study Break'_

A/N Well, ladies and gentlemen, here is my sought after sequel… I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this. Hope you do, too! And before I continue, so you don't get confused, note these points:

-If you havn't read _Study Break (by me) _I suggest you do so before reading this... trust me, you'll love it.

- Book Six did happen: D. _is_ dead (I'm sorry, but it had to be) (I think I cried the first time I read that…)

- Snape was (shudder) killed trying to save Harry (Order of Merlin, _first class_)… (yes, I liked Snape)

-Voldemort is dead, and the war is over: it ended during the (post supposerd-to-be-7th-year) summer (all horcruxes were found), and the students returned to Hogwarts a year late

- The Golden Trio survived… (Unlikely in JKR's world, but not in mine!)

- Hogwarts was closed the year after V. rose in power (our heroes' 7th year), but opened the year later – ie. Our favorite Trio is now _eighteen_ (technically, this would be their eighth year of school).

-I own nothing to do with Harry Potter (except for the two sets of books, and the odd collectors items I bought…), and I would never want to… JKR's doing too good a job.

Other than that, you'll just have to read to find out who died, who lived, and what else happened to your favorite (and not-so-favorite) characters!

So enjoy, and review svp. Oh, and, uhm, sorry if they're short… I just want to update asap so no one wants to hurt me… heh heh…

(note for future reference: svp is French for (this is the phonetic) 's'il vous plai' if you please)

R&R!! Kisses, JM

* * *

_Flashback..._

That night, when we finally were ready to fall asleep in each others' arms, we had such a connection. We lay quietly on the couch, him drawing small circles around my navel, and me resting my head on his smooth chest. He inhaled deeply and said to me, 'Well, I suppose our little study break is over, shall we get back to it?' as if we had just gotten a glass of water and a snack. I smacked him softly, and he chuckled into my hair. Kissing the crown of my head, he told me, 'You know, Hermione, when Slughorn handed us that assignment, and I saw that look of utter repulsion on your face -' I could practically _feel _his insolent smirk ' – I knew that it was only because you knew if you didn't hate me, you'd love me. I was right, wasn't I?'

'Maybe,' I told him, stroking his torso, 'but what if I'm just using you for your body?'

He looked down at me, and laughed. 'Well, if you are, I suppose I shouldn't spoil a good thing, should I? And if you're _not_, which is _much_ more likely, I do believe you owe me an apology.'

'An apology? For what, prey tell.'

'Well, you called me stupid earlier, and I would like you to take it back.'

'I did _not_!' I replied indignantly. 'I said I could agree that you were not.'

'As far as I recall, you agreed with me that you found me unbelievably handsome.' I gaped at him like a fish for a moment, until he laughed at my absurd expression. 'Go to sleep Granger,' he ordered me, 'but tomorrow morning, I expect a proper apology.'

Grinning obscenely, he kissed the tip of my nose and, with a swish of his wand, extinguished all the lights.

* * *

When I woke up, I was alone on the couch. _Great. _I was covered up with a fluffy green blanket (_haha, Draco, haha)_, but I was alone. _Where did he go?_

My question was answered, however, when the portal opened, and there he was in all his (green silk) robed glory.

'Ah, Granger, you're up. Finally. Do all muggleborns sleep in longer, or is it just after they have an exceptional lay?' Smirking, he set down a covered tray beside me and sat on the edge of the couch.

As he brushed my excessively bushy hair out of my face, I retorted, 'Well, I wouldn't say _exceptional…'_

Sarcastically taken aback, he replied, 'Oh, not exceptional? What then? Amazing? Unbelievably unbeatable? _Orgasmic_?'

I pretended to ponder for a moment. 'Well… maybe… what I was _going _to say before you interrupted was, to quote Ron, _brilliant_… but all yours work too, I suppose.'

'You suppose? You _suppose? _Well then, maybe I should just take my tray and leave, then.' Feigning rejection, he started to get up, but before he could grab the tray, I pulled him back down by the scruff of his robe.

'You're not going _anywhere_.' As he smirked and moved in, I sat up and continued. 'I'm positively _famished_. What's under tray number one, anyways?'

Still leaning into my chest, lips puckered, he chuckled, shook his head, and stood up. 'Well,' he said, lifting one silver lid, 'under here there are pancakes with sausage and banana,' he dropped it, and reached for another, 'here, there are oranges and apple quarters,' and picking up the last one, he finished, 'but I figured you would enjoy this the most… I just got everything else so the platter would look legit.'

Under this final lid, was a tureen of… _oh… well, then…_

Melted chocolate and strawberries.

_This just might be the most brilliant breakfast ever…_

* * *

'Okay, now that we're done that, we should probably get up…' I said, wiping one final chocolaty smear off my cheek _(hazard a guess at which I'm referring to – you just might be wrong)_. 

'Oh, wait. One more thing…'

Still leaning over me, he kissed my forehead, and smiled. 'There. _Now_ we can get up.' He stood, and pulled my up beside his chiseled figure.

I checked my watch. 'Hm. If I go right now, I can fit in a shower before _actual_ breakfast. And _no _you're not invited. You have your own. Make sure it's cold, too, we've got class.' Dragging the blanket behind me, I headed to the shower, and locked the door behind me.

That is, after taking one last laughing, lingering look at his mock-hurt expression.

* * *

Before we left for the Dining Hall, I told him that it might not be the best idea if we walked in together. 

His reply was, of course, predictable.

'What! Why? If you think I give a damn as to what the other two of your _trio_ think –!'

'Draco! Stop! Look… if we just waltz in, holding hands and being all… all.. couple-y, what do you think is going to happen? Hm? Will they just shrug it off, and just… just… say, 'well, there goes Hermione, too bad. If she's seeing that prat, we'll just have to deal with it'? No! They're going to want _blood, _Draco, and I don't want you getting into a catfight in the middle of the Dining Hall!'

He shot me a venomous look. _Finally, something characteristically recognizable. _'I don't want to _hide_ from precious Potter and Weasley, Granger, I want to-'

'To what? What? Show them that you, their supposed enemy, managed to shag their best friend, and that you're just that sort of pompous ass that would throw it in their face? If you want me, _Malfoy_, you'll want them. 'Cause if you don't have them, no matter how_ orgasmic_ the sex is, you don't have me.'

We squared off for what seemed like ages, until his expression softened, he closed his eyes, and he took a deep, calming breath. 'Okay… okay… you have your wish… but, if you don't tell them by potions, then I can't be held accountable for what they do when I kiss you in class.'

Chuckling, I replied, 'Okay, fine. Before potions, then – oh, no… oh no, oh no… how could I have been so_ stupid_!'

'What? Hermione, _what_?' With my sudden change in demeanor, he looked positively frightened.

'Potions! We completely forgot about our potions assignment!' I started pacing, but stopped when I saw he had the audacity to _laugh_. 'What are you laughing at? It's due _today_, isn't it?'

'Potions!' he started, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. 'I thought it was something _desperate_! Potions? That's what you're worried about?'

'Yes, that's what I'm worried about! It's a class assignment! Professor Slughorn wanted it in today! We've barely started, and…and it's all your fault we didn't get it done!'

'My fault? It takes more than one to do what we did last night, Hermione… and besides, you say it like you've never handed anything in late!' I shot him a poisonous look. 'Wait, you've never -? Well, I suppose I should've known. But don't_ worry_, Hermione. We'll just have to do it at lunch. Besides, it's _Slughorn._ He'd give _us_ an extra _week_ if we asked him.'

I paused, and finally said, 'I suppose you're right.'

'There now. _Trust_ me. I may not be the son of a favored governor anymore, but the name _Malfoy_ still demands respect, whether you like it or not.' I started to chuckle, then, and after a moment I could barely breathe. 'What? What's so funny?' he asked, hugging me to his chest.

'_I'm_ dating _Draco Malfoy._'

That made us both burst with exhausted, happy laughter.

* * *

As we walked into the dining hall, we feigned disinterest. I walked over to the Gryffindor table to join Harry and Ron, and Draco went to join his remaining Slytherin friends. That is, the ones who weren't arrested after Voldemort's fall. 

''Morning, Harry, Ron,' I greeted them, sitting on Harry's right (so I wouldn't be next to Ron when I broke the news).

''Morning Hermione.' Harry replied, pouring me a glass of pumpkin juice. 'How did yesterday afternoon go?'

'Yesterday afternoon…?'

'You were partnered with Malfoy.'

'The amazing bouncing ferret,' Ron supplied, reaching for a sausage.

'Oh, that…' I started, mentally shaking myself for doing this in the Dining Hall. (Where there are sharp objects…) 'It, um, wasn't so bad, after all.'

'Well, that's good,' Ron said, mercilessly sawing at the piece of meat in front of him, 'because if he's a prat to you, Hermione, we're here for you, yea?'

'Yea, about that. Could I talk to you about something?' I turned slightly to face them, and subtly magic'd all sharp objects away from Ron's grabbing area.

'Sure, Hermione.' Harry replied, just as Ron offered, 'Did Malfoy do something?'

'Well… now, don't be angry, okay? Ron? Don't do anything _rash-' _

'What!' Ron cried loudly, bumping the table as he jumped.

I looked across the Hall to see Draco's eyes flash in my direction, smiling amusedly. _Thanks for that. Real helpful._ 'Now, Ronald, don't get like this-'

'Like _this?_ What d'you mean, like this?'

'You didn't even let me finish my sentence, Ron, please. For all you know I could just be telling you he's a good partner.'

'Well, are you?'

I stopped, and realized my pun. 'In a way…'

Harry was now looking at me, mouth slightly agape. 'Hermione… you didn't… you don't mean _partner_ as in… well, _partner?_'

'Well... well, yes, Harry, I did.' I was gaining confidence here. 'You know, you three just don't like each other because you can't get past our _history_-'

'Hermione!' Harry cried, 'Our _history_ includes that _prat_ calling you all sorts of… of… horrible names! Don't you remember, or did he Imperious you or something?'

'No, Harry, he did not _Imperious_ me! But _I_, unlike _you_, it seems, can see the good in reformed personalities!' I took a deep breath, and continued. 'Look. We've been fighting each other for so long, why continue? All that negative energy just got recycled into something... amazing.'

I knew something was wrong when Ron didn't yell. 'You mean, you two have already…'

'Ron,' I started in a warning tone, 'don't kill him, no, Ron! I mean it. It was _my choice _as much as it was his.'

'But, Hermione… he was… _touching_ you, and…'

'_No, _Ron!'

'Hermione, he's _Draco Malfoy_! You know, blond hair, son of Lucius Malfoy? The guy who killed –' Harry stopped as the memories hit him.

_How could I be so insensitive? _'Harry... Ron, look… I'm sorry about what happened to Ginny, you _know_ that. She was just about my best girlfriend, but you've got to understand that Draco isn't Lucius, no matter how much he might look like him! He saved lives after he switched sides, don't you remember? You just need to see past the fact that he just happens to have the surname _Malfoy_! Please!' I paused, and continued quietly, 'Please, you two. For me?'

There was a long, tense silence as Ron and Harry exchanged meaningful glances. After what seemed like an eternity, Harry finally spoke.

'Alright. But, if he hurts you, Hermione, we reserve the right to kill him. Okay?'

Despite my best efforts, I started crying with relief. 'Yeah. Okay. If he hurts me, you two will be the first to know. I promise.' At that moment, we did the cliché'd group hug, me in the middle, laughing and crying at the same time.

* * *

Once he sensed it was safe, I suppose, Draco made his way over to our table. 

'Potter, Weasley. After that heart wrenching display of cuteness, I suppose Hermione's told you?' He stood behind me, far enough back that Harry could stand up if he wanted to (and, I noticed, out of Ron's reach).

'Yeah, she did.' Harry replied, standing up. 'And… we're… okay with it.' He extended his arm to shake Draco's hand, and I could have kissed him.

Looking him straight in the eye, Draco replied, 'Thanks, Potter.' After a pause, he looked at me, and continued. 'You should know Hermione told me that if you two didn't approve, she and I would have to call it quits.' Another look, a deep breath, and again, 'And… I'm sorry, Potter, Weasley, about what my… my father did. I know what it feels like to loose someone you love.'

Ron stepped up, looked Draco over, and told him, 'Thanks, Malfoy. But just so you know…. if you hurt her, and I mean physically, emotionally, financially, socially… you'll have _us_ to answer to.' He, too, extended his hand, and I felt a great wave of relief wash over me.

'Don't worry, Weasley. If anyone's going to hurt anyone, it's her. I'm the innocent victim here. I would be crazy to let her go.'

'Indeed you would, mate. Indeed you would.'

* * *

A/N again… so, what'd you thiiiink? A worthy sequel? REVIEW and I just might update! 


	2. From Here to Alnwick

A/N Hey there again! Glad you've enjoyed so far, because I sure have. And now I'll shush up so you can get on with it. R&R!! Jacinta.

* * *

'Well,' I said as we walked together to the library, 'that went quite well, I'd say.' 

Beside me, Draco nodded, and replied, 'Indeed.'

'Hello-o-o? Draco? What's the matter?' I stopped just shy of the doors, and pulled him against the wall.

'I was just thinking…' He shuffled and leaned against the cool stone. Looking out the window, he started again. 'I was just thinking… you and Weasley. You had something special in sixth year, didn't you? I mean, you two were always flirting, and always jealous of one another's significant others, weren't you?'

'Well, I suppose so. We were always… attracted to each other, I suppose. Why?'

He was silent for a moment. Before he spoke, he pulled me farther from the doors, and into a secret passage. 'You weren't… you weren't a virgin last night. I can only assume that you were with Weasley.'

I could feel myself blush to the roots of my hair. 'That was a long time ago, Draco. I hope you're not jealous, because we're not connected that way, we're just-'

'I know, I know.' He looked slightly ashamed at speaking of something so personal. 'Who broke it off?'

'What do you mean?'

'Did you break his heart, or did he break yours?'

'Neither. We just realized we were better friends than lovers.'

'Oh.'

'What?' I was starting to get mildly frustrated. 'I chastise Harry and Ron for not being able to get over the past with_ you_, and now you tell me you're going to obsess over the fact me and Ron are still friends? Do you know what we – the _three of us_ – have gone through together? We're not going to throw that away just because we aren't romantically compatible!

'It's not that, Granger, please! I've seen many of the Slytherin girls in compromised conditions, and I wouldn't expect you to forbid me seeing them! But what worries me is that you two were just like us, weren't you? All… passion, and arguments, and… now you're just friends. If we didn't have this –' he gestured between us, '– then we wouldn't even have friendship!'

'How would you figure _that_?' I asked. 'We're both in the Order – '

'– which is pretty much pointless since the war is over –'

'– we're both here at Hogwarts –'

'­– which we graduate from in mere _months_ –'

'– and after the lecture I_ just_ gave Ron and Harry, do you _really_ think I would let that happen? They'd throw it back so hard at me, you wouldn't believe it.' Silence. 'Did I just do the impossible?' I asked, leaning into his arms. 'Did I just render Draco Malfoy, millionaire pureblood, debonair, eloquent, _stunning_ Draco Malfoy _speechless_?'

'You think I'm stunning, huh?'

'Something like that.'

'Hm. Maybe you _are _using me for my body –'

'Oh, shush, you.'

'Hermione…'

'Mhm?'

'Do they do that often?'

'What's that?'

'Do they jump down your throat every time you screw up, or make a mistake, or show anything other than perfection?'

I was stunned. No one had ever thought of me as a victim. _I _had never thought of me as a victim. And no one had ever thought of Harry or Ron of having any flaws.

Just goes to show it's good to have a biased opinion once in a while.

'Well, not… not all the time…' For some reason, I couldn't look him in the eye. 'They just do it so I chill out more often, you know? So I don't obsess so much with perfection… I mean, you saw how frightened I was of handing that paper in late, it was silly of me – '

'You're making excuses. And you're not looking me in the eye. Come on, Granger. Look me in the eye and tell me it doesn't bother you when they tease you.' I looked up, opened my mouth, but no words came out. 'I thought so.' Then, he said something even _I_ never thought a Malfoy could comprehend. 'I suppose even today there's prejudice… there's Potter, Dumbledore's golden boy, who could do no wrong. Praised for rule breaking, always getting everything he ever wanted, just because his family was killed in the war… as if he's the only one… and then there's Weasley. Never the brightest candle in the sconce, not the best flyer, not the most handsome, but still held in awe… and he's pureblood. I heard he had an accountant for a cousin who they never speak of… and they say _my_ family was biased. _And_ he has the insolence to insult the one person who saved his sorry, freckled ass every time he had a late assignment for doing her work early – so that she could help _him_? I may be a scheming, underhanded, devious, conniving, manipulative, occasionally brutal, bastard, but I give credit and respect where credit and respect are due. And you – when I switched sides, I gave you the credit of being brilliant, talented, brave. Not to mention how kind you were. Those two were positively vile when they had to deal with me. You were civil. You actually noticed that I wasn't on Voldemort's side any more. I was on yours. Them, though – you know more than I do what they said about me those months. I'm surprised they didn't rebuke Lupin when he saved me last February. _'You should have just let the ferret die. Then we'd be rid of him.'_' He suddenly stopped his tirade, and tilted his forehead to touch mine. 'I'm… sorry, I know they're you're friends, but – '

I shook my head. 'No. I tell them that all the time… I just never thought anyone would agree with me.' I was still moving my head back and forth as tears started rolling down my cheeks.

'Hermione, no, I didn't mean to – to make you cry…' He wiped a rampant tear of the tip of my nose, and reached into his robes. When he emerged, in his hand was a green silk handkerchief, the initials DM embroidered delicately in the corner. 'Here.' He dabbed at my eyes, and curled me in his arms. 'Look… we should get tidied up and head into the library… we still haven't started that project.'

A weak gurgle of laughter escaped me, and I muttered, 'Damn.'

'Now, now, Miss Granger, no swearing. This is school, after all. It isn't appropriate.'

'Says the boy who used _bastard_ and _ass_ in his last sentence. Not to mention all the times you called me – '

Cutting me off, he hissed at me, and chided, 'Yes, but I'm not a proper young Gryffindor lady. I'm a Slytherin boy. It doesn't matter what I say. _You, _on the other hand, are looked up to.'

'Now look what you've done, Draco,' I said, laughing.

'What's that?'

'I can't get the image of you in my uniform out of my head.'

'Oh, goodness, no – '

'Reading primly by the fire in Gryffindor common room –'

'Stop right there, Hermione –'

'Sucking up to Harry –'

'Now, really, this _has _gone far enough –'

'Like Romilda what's her name –'

'Really, stop.'

I smiled cheekily up at him, and he pinched my nose playfully.

'You're lucky I like you, Granger, because if I didn't, you would have been in pieces milliseconds after you mentioned Potter's name.'

'You like me?'

'Maybe. Or maybe I'm just using you for your amazing body.'

'Well, then, I'll just have to not spoil a good thing. Or, I could curse you from here to Alnwick.'

'Which reminds me. You owe me an apology.'

'Oh, not this again!'

* * *

A/N Me again. The more reviews I get, the faster I write. So, what are you waiting for? REVIEW! 


	3. Old Scars

'Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Stop!'

'Really? You're actually sorry?'

'Yes! Now will you stop?' I was pinned. Stuck between a rock and a hard place. Or, rather, a stone wall and Draco's toned chest. Not that that's a bad thing.

'That seemed too easy, Hermione.'

'Easy? What are you talking about? We're almost late for class!'

'So? It's potions. Who cares? It's not as if Slughorn is that great of a teacher. I could brew the potions he's teaching right now in my sleep,' he snorted, arms on either side of me. 'Besides. This is _much_ more fun than class.' I looked at him preposterously, and he sighed, 'I suppose that's what I get for shagging the best witch in the class, hmm?'

'Call it an inexorable dedication to my work.'

'You know, really it's _Slughorn's _work. We just happen to be stuck doing it.'

'Yeah. How about you talk to Professor McGonagall about that after dinner. I'm sure she would be terribly interested in your theory. She could pass your theory onto the governors. Or, even better, she could laugh in your face and save you the trouble of waiting for an answer. Hm?'

'You're a killjoy, you know that, Granger?'

'Yes, yes I do. I've heard it for just about my entire life. But that doesn't change the fact that we're _late for class_ so _let's go_.'

'You're lucky you're cute. That's all I can say.'

'And you're lucky you're… well, you're lucky, at any rate.'

'Shush, you.'

'Make me.'

'Is that a dare?'

'Is that the bell?'

'…possibly.'

'So, Slytherin Prince, we have to go.'

'You're eighteen, Granger. You deserve a little _fun_ in your life.'

'And this fun includes worrying about what I'm missing in potions?'

'Just get someone's notes after class.'

'Like who?'

'Weasley.'

'Doodles.'

'Potter.'

'Plays one-man hangman.'

'…Longbottom.'

'Are you kidding?'

'No.'

'Well, poor, deprived you. We're going. Now. Else I'm sleeping in Gryffindor Tower tonight.'

'That's blackmail.'

'That's life. Deal with it.'

'You're cruel.'

'Not to dredge up the past, but aren't you the blond who – ?'

'Fine! Let's go. Before I change my mind.'

* * *

'… Draco…'

'Yes?'

'Could I ask you something?'

'Perhaps. It depends on what you ask.'

'Well, in sixth year – '

'Are you sure you really want to continue that sentence, Hermione?'

'In sixth year,' I continued, sitting on Draco's lap, gazing pensively into the fire, 'Myrtle – you know, Moaning Myrtle?'

'… you're _really_ sure you want to mention her to me? Especially since you're trying to 'reconcile' me and Potter?' His eyes were slightly glazed over, remembering the past, the pain. But I was determined.

'And he found you... you know… Harry found you…'

'What? What did he say I was doing before he almost _killed_ me? Hm? Did he say I was… was crying like a baby? Did he laugh at the boy he almost left to die on a bathroom floor?' He had pushed me off his lap and was pacing now. 'I just wanted to be left alone! Alright? I wanted to be _left alone_. Can't I get just one thing I want? Hm? I get one moment to myself… with someone who'll actually _listen_… and sainted _Potter_ has to come in and… and ruin it!'

'Draco… I didn't want to upset you! I just wanted to know what that was about – '

'Well, it's all over now, isn't it!' he barked. He glanced at a Gryffindor statuette I had placed in the corner, and it combusted with a great _crack_. Even then I noticed his eyes were starting to water. 'Draco Malfoy doesn't deserve a moment of peace, right? Not a moment. He can't be weak for _one moment_, because the _second_ he lets his guard down, _bam_, there's _Potter_, snooping around the corner to pin something on me.'

'With all due pity, you _did_ help plan the break-in that – '

'And that means I deserve to be interrupted and _attacked_ when my back is turned? Hm? How would you feel, Hermione, if you were crying your eyes out for fear of loosing your life and disappointing all those that you look up to, and you spot the one person you _don't_ want to see you cry, watching you? Getting ready to attack you?' The silence rang for a long time. Draco, his back turned to me, was taking short, labored breaths. '… but, do you know the worst part? The very worst part?' he continued quietly, hanging his head. 'Even though your favorite, most respected teacher finds you, even he doesn't have the courage to go to Dumbledore. Just imagine what it would've been like if it had been me who had gotten the better of Potter. If I had done the exact same thing to Potter, and McGonagall had found us. Or even… even Severus. Do you think I would've just gotten a few detentions? Of course not. I would've been expelled. Maybe even sent to Azkaban for a spell.' He turned to me, eyes and cheeks glistening. 'I've known too many people that have lived there. Died there.' He stopped again, closed his eyes, and began again. 'I would never. _Never_. Let myself get near that place. I would rather die than… than be there.'

'Draco. I'm… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… to hurt you… I just wanted to know –'

'What? What did you want to know?' he stated, the sting back in his voice.

'I wanted to know… what I could do to stop you… you know… hurting.'

His sleet grey eyes pierced mine for a moment, and he replied quietly, 'You can't.'

* * *

A/N Now, I just hate to be annoying, but might I just point out that, although I do appreciate the reviews I've gotten… this story has been viewed by quite a few people, and is on alerts and favs for a few, as well… and only one of that few has reviewed… so, what are you waiting for? Review!! (Sorry this chapter had to be so short, by the way. I just needed to get past that. And now I'm off to do some homework…) Ciao. JM. 


	4. Or So They Say

He left then. I still don't know where he went. We don't talk about that hour or so that he was gone. I think he had some things to work out that even I couldn't fix for him. Or, maybe, that he didn't want me to know. But while he was gone, I did some thinking.

I felt right awful for making him burst like that. For making him… well, cry. Even when Harry had told Ron (who told Fred who told Ginny who told me) that he had found Draco crying to Myrtle, I didn't quite believe it. There was some part of me that saw Draco Malfoy as a heartless nothing who was incapable of feeling, no matter what I told the boys. That part, I think, was the same part that held all the awful memories from our childhood. His pigheadedness after he almost got Buckbeak killed, his insulting nature, his bigotry. All of that was stuck in the fact that Malfoy couldn't change, and he had no heart.

That all changed last year.

Draco Malfoy had arrived back at the school some time after Dumbledore's funeral, and begged McGonagall to help him escape the life he was living. The life he wanted to leave behind. His mother had been killed for his mistake, he said, and he was sorry for what happened at the school. He would do anything to separate himself from the Dark Lord. And he did.

I saw a changed Malfoy that year. But as we started working together, I got to know him, and I started to realize that he was no longer just Malfoy. That his name was Draco. The most amazing thing that happened during the war was that he saved my life. The final battle was just terrible. People falling everywhere, being hit with the darkest spells imaginable. And the Inferi were horrid beings, then coupled with the Dementors that Voldemort brought with him; no one was the same after that.

What happened, though, was, I was in battle with someone that looked suspiciously like Crabbe, and while I had my back turned, I heard someone yell Crucio. It was Goyle, Draco told me later. Before the spell hit me, Draco jumped in front of me. I can still hear his screams of pain in my head. Anyways, Goyle was so shocked that he had hit Draco, he lifted the spell. Then, he realized what Draco had just done: taken an Unforgivable for a mudblood like me. I heard him start to cast Ada Kadavra, but Draco was faster. He killed him.

When it was over, and I was going over what happened in my mind, I realized that Draco had done that many times during the fight. Like he was my guardian angel, I suppose.

Then, when we came back to school, he started paying more and more attention to me. It was a weird situation. Even though I told Harry and Ron what Draco had done, they still didn't trust him. They saw him as the guy that had passed on information to Voldemort – mainly that Ginny was the one Harry cared most about. They blamed him for her death, even though he had been on our side at the time. But then, in potions, Slughorn put us together for that project… and, well, you know the rest.

And here we are, the two of us, pulled apart by our past.

So much for forgive and forget.

It seems that neither is possible.

* * *

When he came back, I spun around on the couch to look at him.

'Draco!' I cried as the portrait shut, 'I am so sorry. Really. I didn't mean to make you go off like that, it's just me, I-I've got to know everything, have everyone happy – '

He cut me off. 'Look, Hermione, just… don't mention it, ok? And don't interrupt for a minute. I know that's hard for you, seeing how you are in class, but just listen, ok?' As if testing me, he paused. I didn't say a word, so he came over and sat on the coffee table in front of me. 'You have no idea what it's like to be in the Dark Lord's service, Hermione, and I don't want you to. But those memories, I have, and I try to block them out. If I say you don't want to know, trust me. You _don't_ want to know. Back before the war, you saw me as a spoiled brat, and goodness knows what else, but I wasn't. I may have had money and broomsticks and care packages, but I didn't have the type of family dynamic Potter and Weasley have with the Order members, and not what you have at home. I don't remember ever having a happy Christmas, or even having a hug from my father. And my mother was just as bad. When I said at least I had a family, all it meant was that I had blood alive. I never had someone who loved me. My father was always disappointed, my mother was always scared, and I was always trying to win something that no one could – Luscious Malfoy's approval. _Not_ going to happen.' He paused again, testing me. All I did was raise my eyebrows in anticipation. 'Then, I get to Hogwarts, and there's Potter. _I_ was told all my life that I was better than everybody, but Potter is treated like a prince, and me like something rancid. I was just as judged by my name than Potter was, or even Weasley. All I could do was fit the mould that my family had cut for me, and then maybe they'd be proud of me.

'That, of course, didn't work. And when my father failed to get the Prophecy in fifth year, he offered me up to repay the debt that he had gained by failing. I was branded, then, and I got my assignment. The things I had to do, you have no idea. And like I said, I won't tell you. The reason I was crying? I told you already. And then having Severus only give him a few detentions, that was insulting. Not to mention that, even though he died to save precious Potter, still Potter hates him. His memory.' Pause. 'You know, I would have given my life to save you that day? I didn't know Goyle was only going to Crucio you – I thought he was going to kill you… And now I'm starting to make no sense at all. So Hermione, the point is, you can't make me stop hurting. Hopefully, it'll go away. But I won't tell you what I had to do during those days in Voldemort's service. It would make you hate me again, and make me hate myself. So just be here, and I'll be fine. Alright?' He stopped, and his silver eyes burned into mine. 'You can talk now.' He offered a weak smile, and I launched myself into his arms.

'Draco, you have no idea how sorry I am – and I promise, I'll be here. And if you ever want to talk – don't get pout-y on me again – if you ever want to talk, I swear, nothing could make me hate you now. They say love is blind, and I'd say they're right on this one.' I stopped, my arms wrapped tightly around Draco's neck. He didn't offer any response, until –

'You… love me?' he asked, pulling away and holding me at arms length.

Realizing what I had said, I opened my mouth to explain – but realizing it was true, all that came out was, 'Yes.'

'Hermione, I…' He stopped, kissed me softly, put his arms around me, and his head on my shoulder. Then, he whispered softly, 'I love you, too.'

* * *

That night, we spent in each others arms. We didn't do anything, but just being held like that, our hearts beating as one: it was amazing. Like we'd never be apart. I think he felt it too. And even when we got up in the morning to find the first snow covering the school grounds, that feeling didn't go away.

* * *

A/N... ok, so, this chapter I wan't 100 happy with, but I'm my own worst critic: I have a bit of writers block, too (as I just finished my exams!) so bear with the shortness. And don't worry, I'm going to be writing more/longer parts as the next semester comes up: plus, now that that's done with, I can go back to the fun, fluffy, romantic, funny stuff. Just had to get past the whole, Draco is a heartless bastard thing. Oh, and one more thing... please review! ciao, Jacinta


	5. Those Damned Slytherins

A/N so you might recognize the basic pattern here: I admit I got a wee bit lazy but I swear I put this in because I think it works perfectly with what I'm going for… you'll see Harry and Ron next chapter, but I wanted to give the two a bit of a good time before the trials and tribulations pop up again… sorry it's been so long, btw, but… uhm I have no excuse… but I swear I'm back :) so, I hope you enjoy, and review!! JM.

* * *

'Her_mio_ne! Where _are_ you?' Draco called, trying to follow my footprints in the fallen snow. 

'Somewhere a nasty Slytherin like you could never find me!' I called back, laughing. He, for some reason, had pulled me outside before breakfast, and had started pelting me with snowballs. _Snowballs_! Who knew a respectable, pure-blooded Slytherin like Draco would even know what a snowball was?

'Oh yea?' he called back, and I could just picture him, blond hair ruffled by the wind, cloak trimmed with fur billowing behind him, and pale cheeks actually turning pink from the cold.

I laughed happily as I ran behind a large tree, gasping for breath. I tried to listen for him approaching behind me, but my heart was pounding, and all I could hear was my own breathing. I think it was his years of being a Slytherin, always sneaking around the castle looking for trouble, but he got the better of me. Before I realized what was happening, his slender, gloved hand stuffed a lightly-packed snowball down my top.

'Draco!' I squeaked, as he grabbed me from behind, 'Draco, stop, I'm _cold!'_

'I'll just have to warm you up, then, won't I?' he drawled, pulling off his glove and reaching down my top.

'Mmm…' I sighed, leaning against his chest as he slid in behind me. Just then, though, I heard laughter from the lake. 'Draco, stop, we'll be spotted,' I said, trying to get away, but he only held me tighter.

'Miss Granger, you're not going _anywhere_,' he murmured into my ear.

'Draco!' I said firmly, still wriggling against his grip, 'we're supposed to be role models for the younger students… we can't be found fondling each other in the middle of the grounds by some first year – oh, my!'

Damn him. He had… well, moved down my top farther, and did something that he knew made me practically pass out with pleasure every time. For a moment, I stopped struggling, and, taking advantage of my momentary weakness, he took his chance: he spun me around so that our faces were inches apart. He moved his hand from my top, and encircled us in his cloak.

'Don't overreact. If you haven't noticed, I'm the only one doing any fondling here,' he muttered suggestively in my ear. As he did, his hands started moving slowly up my skirt and bare thighs. 'Besides… I believe even the Head Girl deserves some time off from being _good,_ don't you agree?' he asked smoothly, kissing my jaw line and working his way down to my collar bone.

'Well…' I condoned, giving in, 'I suppose… just this once…'

'Excellent.' Smirking, he spun us both around and planted my back firmly on the tree that was sheltering us. 'Know what I've always fantasized about doing, Hermione? I've always wanted to-'

'Draco! Not so loud!' I hissed as an evil little grin spread across his face and he started to kiss lower.

'I've always fantasized about standing in the middle of a snowy day with the most gorgeous woman in England…'

I snorted, and told him, 'that is _not_ what you were going to say.'

'Prove it,' he said, standing upright, and looking down his aristocratic nose at me.

'Just kiss me, Draco,' I told him, wrapping my arms demurely around his neck.

Obliging, he kissed me while I still had a smile playing on my lips. I could feel him smile insolently when, as he pushed me harder against the tree, I purred and entwined my fingers in his golden spun locks.

Our mouths were everywhere at once, and for a moment, we completely forgot where we were, and I let myself forget to worry.

As we came up for air, I could only gasp out, 'Oh, Draco, love, my love,' and I loved saying it. Love, I mean.

'Hermione,' he started, kissing and nipping my collarbone again… damn him and his boyish charms.

'Mhmm?' I asked, looking down at the top of his (adorable) head.

He stopped, and his silver eyes pierced mine for a moment. 'I just want you to know… how much that means to me.'

I didn't know what to say to that, but I knew they came from his (once nonexistent in my mind) heart. 'I'm glad,' was all I could find, but I think he could tell I meant it, too, because I stood up on my toes and kissed him softly.

Then, much to both our dismay (more his than mine, though…), I heard some first years calling out for our help. 'Ignore them,' Draco urged me, pressing his body up closer to mine and tilting his head so he could caress my jaw with his lips.

'We have to go, Draco,' I told him, sighing.

Leaning back slightly, he tilted his head to lean against mine. 'I expect to resume the moment we sort out this situation, you know… no matter if McGonagall is right beside us,' he said, backing up. As he did, he plastered a particularly frightening scowl on his face for the benefit for the ill timed first years that had spoiled our fun.

'I completely agree, Draco,' I said as I straightened out my robes.

We walked down to the lake, Draco covertly holding my hand, to save my Gryffindors from those damn Slytherins.

* * *

A/N…. so, yea. I just love that one too much to not give it a spotlight. I'm back in school, and I have another story going, too, but I swear to focus on this one more. Really. Hope you enjoyed… Review! Love, Jacinta. 


	6. Happy Bloody Holidays

A/N...aaaand I'm back. Enjoy!!JM

* * *

If I hadn't been assigned a different dormitory after my appointment as Head Girl, maybe I would have been able to cool down Ron and Harry's tempers (and that's a weak maybe). I should have known they were too fast to accept my relationship with Draco. In Transfiguration, they took their seats on either side of me, and were suspiciously silent as they pulled out their quills and parchment.

Then, they both turned to face me. I would have to turn in my seat if I had to make eye contact with either of them. I was still slightly loopy from the adventure down by the lake, so I didn't notice their serious demeanors at first.

'Hermione,' Harry said quietly, resting his arm on the table, 'Ron and I have been talking.'

'Have you now?' I asked as if I didn't know what's coming, not taking my eyes of the chalkboard at the front of the class.

'Yes, we have,' Ron said, 'and we don't think Malfoy is good for you.'

'You don't think he's good for me.'

'No. Come on, Hermione, you missed a due date, and you don't even seem to care!' Harry told me, leaning in.

'You say it like it's a bad thing.'

'That is _not_ the Hermione we know,' Ron added, leaning in also.

'I don't believe this,' I muttered, shaking my head. Before they could add anything, though, I snapped, 'Actually, I do believe this. I do believe that you guys would keep holding on to the past. But I thought that you would be able to at least _try_ to deal for me.'

'Come on, Hermione! It's Draco Malfoy! The slimy little git you slapped in third year?'

'I'm well aware who he is, Ronald, thank you.'

'Look, Hermione, we're not trying to tell you who to date-' Harry started, but I interrupted.

'Look Harry, yes you are. You think you know who he is from when we were kids!'

'We're just looking out for you, Hermione,' Harry told me, putting his hand on my back. He sounded as if he were speaking to an unreasonable child.

'Some people don't change, Hermione!' Ron said, scowling at the recollection of years past. 'And Malfoy is one of those people.'

Alright. Now, you know that I'm usually good with my temper, right? I just want to make that clear.

Thankfully, this class was a practical one, so everyone had started talking and laughing, and my little outburst went pretty much unnoticed. 'Stop calling him _Malfoy_!' I cried indignantly. 'His name is Draco, okay? Draco! Look, guys, have you spoken two civil words to him in your _lives_?' I paused and looked both of them over. 'No? I didn't think so. How can you be _so insensitive? _'

'_We're_ being insensitive? _Us_? _Insensitive?!' _Ron asked, practically laughing at the concept. (Ron, insensitive? I know. Stop laughing.) 'Hermione, open your eyes! He's slime! He's… he's… he's the insensitive bastard who'll drop you the second he sees a sweeter ass walk past!'

A tense silence spread for a moment as I stared Ron down. When I replied, it was in a deadly quiet that he had never heard before. 'You think all I am to him is _eye candy_? Why, because no one could like me for my mind?'

Ron, realizing his mistake, blanched white, and muttered, 'That's not what I meant…'

'Oh no?' I asked, shaking at the insult, 'What is it that you meant then?'

'Hermione, please,' Harry begged me, 'we only want what's best for you.'

'No, Harry, I don't think you do, or else you just might be able to see past this stupid rivalry and see what's really important.' I paused as he gave me a questioning look. 'Draco – not Malfoy, _Draco_ – makes me happy. He and I have something good going. Now, I don't know where it's going to go from here. Maybe it's a fling, and maybe it's a long term commitment to each other. But either way, guys, it's my life, no matter how much you think he deserves to be despised. I handled the Death Eaters pretty well, I think, so you should trust that I can take care of my own affairs.' None of us said anything, until I told them, 'Look, you two: you know I love you, and appreciate the fact that you're worried, but… this is something that I think – I _know - _you're wrong about.'

The rest of the class went by in relative silence (with the rest of the class giggling over various mistakes made while trying to transfigure cakes into seat cushions). When the bell rang, however, Ron sternly told me, 'We're not done discussing this,' and left before I could reply.

* * *

'So, how was Transfiguration?' Draco asked me as we walked down the packed hallways to lunch.

_How was Transfiguration? Well, my two best friends don't want us seeing each other, and I wouldn't be surprised if they ambushed you and threatened to kill you unless you break up with me… not that you'd do it… you're _far _too stubborn for that_. 'Fine…'

'Liar,' he told me, scaring some third-years out of our way.

'… "fine" isn't exactly a lie, per _se_…'

'Well, then, what is it?'

'It's… an overall account of the period,' I replied, looking up at him as he cocked his eyebrow audaciously. 'What? It is. And how would you know, anyways? Professor Snape didn't teach you Legilimensy, did he?'

'No, he didn't. Besides, if he _had_, I wouldn't have had to ask, would I?' he told me, smirking. 'Not so smart, now, are we?'

'It's been nice talking to you, Draco,' I told him, turning around and marching away.

I had barely counted to three when I heard him yell out, 'Hermione Granger, get your shapely ass back here immediately!'

Looking back, I mimicked his former expression and replied haughtily, 'That is _not_ how you address the Head Girl, Draco, thank you. Five points from Slytherin.' I turned again and began to walk away, leaving him, mouth agape, in the middle of the hallway.

'I'm sorry!' he called out behind me, but not without an audible sigh of resignation.

Smiling to myself, I turned back and joined him again. After a moment, I told him, 'That was too easy. It took you almost two days to get one out of me – it took me less than a minute to get one of you.'

Shaking his head, he replied, 'I'm just better at picking my battles. So, how was Transfiguration?'

I rolled my eyes at him and said, 'Fine, if you insist. But don't get all possessive…'

'What did they say?'

'… if you must know, they're still not okay with us being involved…'

'I knew it!' he exclaimed, making the group of kids ahead of us jump. 'I _knew_ they couldn't accept it.'

'… and they're trying to talk me out of you…'

'What?!'

'… but it's not going to work…'

'Did you tell them that?'

'… because I told them that we're good together…'

'Of course we are!'

'… and you're not just using me for my looks…'

'Of course I'm not…'

'… that you do care for me…'

'Care for you? I'm in love with you!'

'… and I think the best way to make them see reason is to spend Christmas with them.'

'… excuse me?'

'If you weren't too busy making smartass comebacks, you would have heard me. I said, we should spend Christmas with them.'

'... you mean… at Weasley's house?'

'If you can't call them by their first names, I don't know how you'll ever reconcile.'

'I'll go only so far, and I don't see a future where they're anything but Potter and Weasley.'

'But that's the _problem_, isn't it?' I told him, 'As long as you're still remembering school days, nothing's going to get resolved!'

'You can't just forget the past, Hermione!' he told me sternly as he stopped in front of our dormitory door.

'You sound like them! If we can't just forget the past, then how are we here? How is it that I, Hermione Granger, a filthy little mudblood, am having a relationship with you, Draco Malfoy, son of the infamous follower of Lord Voldemort, Lucious Malfoy? You do remember _our_ past, don't you?'

'Of course I do,' he replied quietly.

'Well then?'

'…_Happy_ _bloody Holidays_.'

* * *

A/N again... Aha! See? I told you I was back! Don't worry, I'm currently totally stressed because I'm choosing universities, and I have another… two?... stories on the go, AND I have some other stuff going on that's just about driving me _nuts _(plus I'm racing a friend of mine at who can read the books faster... go me!!) so I am a little behind in anything, but I promise, I haven't forgotten about you!! Oh yea… Review!!! ttlyJM. 


	7. The Likes of You

A/N Sorry it took so long!! Enjoy! Review!JM.

* * *

Ah, Christmas! What a wonderful time of the year!

Especially when you're riding in a very small train car with your best friends and boyfriend who hate each other.

No. Scratch that.

Not hate.

Despise.

Abhor.

Loathe.

But I refuse to give up.

I'm stubborn like that, you know.

Neither party took to this Christmas idea very well, of course. When I approached Ron and Harry with my idea later on, they reacted in the exact same way Draco did. Funny how they're so similar, and yet they hate each other. They gave me a death stare worthy of Severus Snape himself. Though I didn't tell _them_ that.

I had already asked Molly via floo, and she said her and Arthur would be happy to have him. (They live in a new, larger home now, so it should be no problem housing all the guests they always have.)

When we boarded the train, Harry and Ron shot me incredulous looks as Draco followed. We sat in silence as the engine hissed into life, and for awhile, the only sounds were those of the train chugging forward to London. 'So…' I started after a few tense moments, but I had nothing to add, so I cleared my throat and looked back out the window, my hand resting defiantly in Draco's.

There was a knock on the compartment door, and a witch not much older than us appeared in the doorway. 'Hi there,' she said in a breathy, chipper voice, 'do you want anything off the food trolley?'

Ron started to stand, but Draco was up first. 'Allow me,' he said, handing the young witch a handful of gold.

'You don't have to pay for us, Malfoy,' Ron hissed at him haughtily. 'If you didn't notice, _my_ father's Minister for Magic now. We don't need charity from the likes of _you_.'

Draco didn't reply until the compartment door slid closed, and the food trolley had bustled away. 'Two things, Weasley, I would ask you to remember,' he replied in a deathly calm, handing out pumpkin pasties. 'One: I was raised to be polite and appreciative, no matter how snide I may have been to you in our youth. It is polite to repay the favour when one is invited to another's home. Your mother has been gracious enough to invite me to Christmas dinner both last year and this. The least I can do is feed her biological and adoptive sons on the train. Two: despite your opinions on me and my family name, I am, both on my own and as a Malfoy, a highly respected and quite wealthy member of society. I helped your father gain office. If it were not for the _likes of me_, as you so eloquently worded it, you would still need Potter here to buy you your sweets off the trolley.'

'Why you oily little - !' Ron started, his ears reddening.

'Ronald!' I barked, interrupting what would have been the beginning of a longwinded tirade of insults. 'It's Christmas. Be nice.'

'…he started it…' was his feeble reply as he eyed the pastry he had been handed with distain.

After munching in silence for a few moments, I snapped, 'This is ridiculous!' I turned to each of them in turn, and continued, 'It's not as if you have nothing in common!' Draco, Ron, and Harry all snorted with incredulity at the exact same moment, and then eyed each other distastefully at their likewise reactions. 'You do!' I insisted. 'You all like Quidditch, don't you?' They all shot me mutinous looks, and I added, 'Yeah, see? Ron, aren't you always going on about those… oh what _are_ they called… the Chudley Cannons?'

Before Ron could reply, Draco snorted, 'You support the Star-Crossed Cannons? You do know you won't live to see the day they win, right? … nor will your children.'

'Oh really?' he replied sharply. 'Their lineup is way better this year. Did you hear about their victory over the Falmouth Falcons last week?'

'Of course I did,' Draco told him, smirking. 'The Cannons' seeker was hit in the back of the head by a bludger and he fell on the snitch by accident. Mediwizards had to remove it from his nostril.'

'But they still won, didn't they? Besides, the Falcons are a tough team.'

'Brutal,' Harry added. 'They're infamous all over the _world _for how rough they are.'

'Puddlemore United've got it in the bag this year, though,' Draco told them.

'Have you _seen_ the Tornados' lineup?' Harry asked, clearly getting into the conversation.

'They've got some moves,' conceded Ron, 'but did you hear about that Woollongong Shimmy the Cannons performed…?'

* * *

I stopped fully listening after that, as I didn't have my copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages _on me, but I was pleased that they were actually having a civilized discussion – and laughing! – together without cursing one another. As I munched on my pasty, I modestly allowed myself the thought, _Am I good, or am I good!_

* * *

A/N 'Woollongong Shimmy: Perfected by the Australian Woollongong Warriors, this is a high-speed zig-zagging movement intended to throw off opposing players.' _Quidditch Through the Ages _by Kennilworthy Whisp… Oh, and just so you know: those are all... ahem... 'real' Quidditch teams. ;) 

Sorry it took so long!! Don't kill me. Yes, I know it's short. But it's a bridge. The next one will go on for AGES I promise. THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, and don't stop the pattern now! Go! Review! Cheers!! JacintaM.


	8. Your True Love

A/N I told you it would go on forever. Ciao! Review!

* * *

As the train screeched to a halt, I looked out the window and saw- 

'Bill! Fleur! What're you doing here?' Ron waved out the window at his brother and sister-in-law, and I saw how big Fleur looked. We had gotten the news of her pregnancy in early May, just after Harry finished Voldemort off, and it had helped to ease the pain of Ginny's passing. A new beginning, really.

'We're shopping for cribs,' Bill called out over the noise. 'What do you think we're doing here, Ron? We've come to bring you back to mum and dad's.'

'We'll be off in a minute,' I called out from behind Ron. 'C'mon, let's get off so we don't have to yell to be heard.'

When I reached up to grab my bag (I never bother with the full trunk for two weeks… plus, I found this really handy spell that packs everything really small so it fits into a small suitcase, and… oh, right. You probably want to get back to the story.…), Draco had already grabbed it, and was waiting pointedly for me to exit ahead of him. 'Ladies first,' he said, smirking.

'Well, what are you waiting for, Malfoy?' Ron asked sarcastically, lugging his trunk by his side.

Harry shot Ron a look, but Draco just looked at him as if he were a mildly irritating fly he wanted desperately to swat (but knew he would be rebuked if he actually did). 'Ladies first, Weasley,' he said. 'Hermione,' he added with a sigh, inclining his head to me.

As I passed him, I mouthed, 'Thank you.'

He smiled in response, and followed me out of the compartment, with Ron and Harry taking up the rear.

* * *

''ermione!' Fleur cried, wrapping her arms around me. ''ow are you?' 

'I'm great, Fleur. And how're you? And the baby?' I asked her, making sure I didn't squeeze her too hard. (Okay, so, she's not so trite when you get to know her.)

'We are very good. The Healers say she'll be a beautiful baby.'

'She?'

'We are 'aving a little girl!'

'Congratulations!'

'Merci,' she laughed, patting her bulging belly. 'But enough about us. Ronald, 'arry, Draco, it is good to see you, too!'

Ron and Harry both gave Fleur tight hugs, but Draco (being the international he is) held her hand in his, and kissed her on both cheeks. 'Pleasure to see you again, Fleur. You look marvellous.' He then reached out and shook Bill's hand saying, 'You must be excited.'

'Excited, nervous.Whatever way you slice it it's pretty bloody brilliant,' Bill replied, smiling. 'Good to see you again, Draco. You're treating our Hermione well?'

'Of course,' Draco replied with an easy smile.

'Good to hear, because mum's been having kittens about the whole thing.' He moved in and murmured, 'Especially since you share a dorm at Hogwarts.'

I flushed scarlet, and moved to follow Fleur and the others to the Disapparation point.

'Ah.'

'Yeah,' Bill continued, following us. 'Just don't be too obvious is my suggestion. Try to keep it toned down.'

'What would make you think that would even be an issue?' Draco asked, keeping pace.

'Well, for one, even I've heard about you and your Casanova ways, and I've been in Egypt for a few years,' he laughed. Glancing up at me he continued, 'Two, I've never seen Hermione turn so red.'

I glanced back and saw that Draco was grinning up at me, so I fell behind and into step with the two of them. 'It's warm in the train station, Bill,' I told him conversationally.

'Of course it is,' he replied, smirking. 'Just… make sure you never leave your bedrooms without an alibi for every single second of the day.'

'And you would know this _how_?' I asked, cocking my eyebrow sceptically.

'Fleur lived with us before we got married, remember?' he shrugged, smiling up at his bride. 'Mum was impossible. I swear she borrowed a pair of Fred and George's Extendable Ears just to make sure we weren't doing anything after hours. And in the mornings, I was always positive that she could tell if we had even kissed goodnight.'

Draco paled, and looked down at me from the corner of his eye.

I laughed, and said, 'But, she couldn't tell nights afterwards... right?'

'I dunno,' he replied. 'It always feels like I've got a huge poster tacked to my forehead, even now that we're married. _I slept with Fleur last week... _It's like she can detect it. It's kind of scary... but I'm sure that once our little girl is out into the world of boys I'll be the exact same with her. Not that she'll be dating until she's at _least_ twenty three.'

That made us all laugh as we reached the Dispparation point.

Before we Disapparated, though, Draco pulled me behind a column and planted his lips firmly on mine. 'I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off you until we're back at school, Hermione… we'll just have to put an impenetrable charm on the door… and some silencing charms, as well, with all the noise you make –'

'Hey, hey, hey, it's not all _me_. And how are you supposed to get past anyone in the hall to my room, anyway?'

'I'll think of something.' He grinned mischievously, and pulled me in for another kiss.

We were, of course, interrupted, when Bill called out, 'She'll be able to smell Hermione's perfume on you when she hugs you, Draco, let's _go_.'

* * *

'Mum, we're back!' Bill called when we arrived in the grand foyer of the Weasley's new house. 'I've got the kids with me!' 

'Kids?' Ron asked sceptically, slapping Bill's shoulder.

'Yeah, _kids_, and you'll stay a kid until you're my age. Which'll never happen.' Bill replied, pulling Ron into a headlock.

'_Brothers,_' I sighed.

'Come on, come on, let's get you all into the dining room and get you fed, you must be _famished_ from that train ride – it's almost supper time. We finally have enough room for an indoor table, come now everyone, let's go, let's go.' Molly seemed to be quite flustered. She was wearing a lovely cream set of robes covered by an apron, and was waving around a large wooden spoon with a creamy sauce threatening to drip off it.

'Hi, Molly,' Harry said, smiling, and embracing the older woman.

'Hello, Harry dear,' she replied, returning the hug. 'Now, into the dining room with you, come on. Let's go.' She turned on her heal and left us in the foyer, our bags still cluttered around us. 'No, wait,' she started, spinning around to face us again. 'Go to your rooms and change –something nice and festive, but not too festive. Harry, dear, that green set of robes brings out your eyes so nicely. Come now, chopchop. Oh-' she stopped, and said, 'I'm sorry, all, come here, come here.' She pulled each of us into a tight hug, and then snapped, 'Now, upstairs. _Go_!'

* * *

'Your mother seems terribly flustered,' Draco commented, following Bill up the stairs to our rooms. 'Baby woes?' 

'Oh, no. The press is here this Christmas, what with this being dad's first year as Minister. You of all people should realize that we're being hunted by paparazzi,' Bill replied.

'Cameras were never a big event, though. Just a part of life. But, I suppose, she isn't used to the attention.'

'Not at all,' he agreed. 'Here's your room,' he continued, motioning to his left. 'And Hermione, you're across the hall. Ron can give you a proper tour later, but for now, that's all you need. Ensuite bathrooms in both, so we won't expect to see you out in the hallways after hours.' He turned to go to his room, but threw over his shoulder, 'You better hurry, or mum'll come after you with a spatula.'

Draco gave me a preposterous look, and sighed, 'Well, off you go then. Go make yourself look fabulous for the cameras.'

'It won't just be for the cameras,' I told him, grinning. 'And you go make yourself presentable.'

'Well, then, I'm already done, aren't I?' he told me. 'So maybe I should just help you?' he moved forward and pressed me against the door to my room.

'Very funny, Draco.'

'Who's laughing?' he murmured, his face mere centimetres from mine.

'I am. Now go change. The faster you get ready, the longer you can help me,' I told him, grinning. 'And if you just happen to walk in whilst I'm showering, who am I to kick you out?' I added quietly, opening the door behind me and sliding in. When I shut the door, I left him on the other side.

'Granger!' he called, knocking on the door.

'Draco, go change, or Molly'll have your head.'

'No – I mean, I have your clothing.'

I smiled to myself, and pretended I didn't hear him. After all, I would have to open the door in a towel to get it from him, wouldn't I?

* * *

After I was done my shower, I switched off the faucet, wrapped a chartreuse towel tightly around by body, and padded out into my spacious guestroom: of course, Draco was waiting for me, sprawled out on my bed, dressed to impress in beautiful emerald green and silver cashmere robes. His hair was slicked back, but still looked baby fine. And his eyes were dancing as he watched me saunter over to him. 

'I brought you your bag,' he drawled, patting the satchel sitting in front of him. I bent over to pick it up, but he pulled me down by the scruff of my towel and planted a kiss on my lips. 'I think, because I brought it, that I should be allowed to help you dress.'

I sighed, and told him, 'Alright, but no funny business. Remember what Bill said about Molly. And she's already stressed about the press.'

He simply smirked up at me, and then rolled gracefully off the bed and stood next to me. He opened my case, and said, 'Turn around.'

'…why?' I asked warily, eyeing him suspiciously.

'Please?' he asked, smiling mischievously. I rolled my eyes at him and turned, still holding my towel tightly around me. 'Relax,' he said, and I heard him mutter a spell to enlarge one of the sets of robes I had packed. 'Towel has to come off, Granger, if this is going to work,' he said softly, running his finger along my back. I sighed again, and let it drop so I was standing stark naked in front of him. I could feel his eyes appraising me. 'Hmmm…'

He ran his fingers over the contours of my hips, and started kissing my shoulders. 'Draco…'

'Shh…' he chided, and he kneeled. 'Step in.' He had placed a pair of lacy black boy short panties in front of me. I sighed, and did as I was told. I must say, the way he ran his hands up my legs as he slid them up was so sensual, I closed my eyes and let the feeling overwhelm me for a moment. I barely noticed he had stopped until he cleared his throat and chuckled into my ear, 'Arms.' In front of me he held a lacy black corset.

'What is this?' I asked, turning to look at him.

He tilted my head back, though, and said, 'Early Christmas present. Now, arms…' I did, and he clipped it up slowly, taking time with each button to press his lips onto the skin above. When he had done up the last button, he said, 'Now, close your eyes.' I did. I heard him shake out a thick fabric, and he told me to lift up my arms. When they were up, he slid the robe over my head and rolled it down. It felt like silk caressing my body, and it fit me perfectly. I knew it wasn't anything I owned.

'Draco, what did you do?'

Again, all he offered was, 'Shh… you'll spoil the surprise. Don't open your eyes.' He ran his hands along the tight-then-loose sleeves, down my torso, and onto my hips, straightening the fabric. I felt him move away for a moment, and then kneel down in front of me. 'Right foot… and the left…' He slipped a pair of strappy high heels onto my feet, and steadied me when I tottered a little. 'Careful. Don't go falling for me just yet.'

I snorted, and told him, 'I think that ship has sailed. Can I open my eyes yet?'

'No.' I heard him mutter another spell, and I felt my hair dry. Another, and it was pulled up into what felt like a knot at the base of my neck. 'Just one more thing…' he told me, and I heard him pull something out of his pocket, a box click open, and felt him walk around to my back. Next thing I felt was cool metal against the skin between my collarbones.

'Draco, what is that?'

'On the first day of Christmas, your true love gave to you…' he mumbled, and walked around to stand in front of me. 'There. You look beautiful. _Now_ you can open your eyes.'

I did, and looked around to face the mirror. My breath caught in my throat. I was in a velvet set of ebony black robes with silver trim, and at my throat was a delicately twisting platinum rose.

I lifted my hand to touch it. It looked so real. As if he had had a perfect minuature rose dipped in silver and set on a chain for me. 'Draco… it's… thank you… it's beautiful…'

He took my raised hand and put it to his lips. 'Not as beautiful as you.'

Cue the awe track. Really. I smiled and kissed him. 'Nor you.'

We stood, inches apart, and we were about to devour each other when –

'WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT _PLEASE?_'' drifted up the stairs.

* * *

A/N Again. I loved this chapter. I mean, really. Really really. Not to be pompous or arrogant. But I loved this chapter.

So, uhm, here's a math question for you: how is it that 30 alerts + 12 favs equals 19 reviews? I don't know either. guilt trip... REVIEW! Loveya. JacintaM. 3


	9. So Much it Hurts

A/N So, I took a break from all the work I have to do and pumped this out - and I loved every second of it - including the time I spent looking over my shoulder to make sure my parents didn't see me procrastinating on my homeowork. I like this chapter, and I have a clear idea where the next chapter is going... and maybe you do, too. Thanks for all who've reviewed, I appreciate it. Enjoy, and don't break the habit - review! Ciao. JM.

* * *

When Draco and I finally made our way into the dining room, I gasped at the sight that met us. Molly really went all out. I mean, it looked like Hogwarts does at Christmastime, but without the caroling suits of armor. There was garland strung around the room, and candles of red and green in beautiful iron sconces surrounded the table. It was even snowing above us, and behind the head of the table where Arthur sat was a large fireplace, adorned with gold tinsel and a snowman figurine singing '_Let it Snow!_' as it danced along the ledge. 

I quickly ran my eyes around the table, and found there were forty people sitting, and still more places set, ready to take the guests who were still milling about. I led Draco to a place half way down the table, across from Reums and Charlie.

'Well then, now that we're all _finally_ here,' Molly sighed, hovering at the top of the dining room, her apron now gone. 'Everyone sit, eat, come on now. There's enough food for fifths –'

'–and I'm sure we'll all be eating said fifths–' Draco muttered into my ear.

'–so I expect everyone to eat your share. Harry, dear, you're looking much too thin, come now, eat up.'

'I think I'd be Dudley's size if I ate all that she wanted me to,' Harry said to Ron, starting to pile food onto his plate. They were sitting down and across the table from Draco and me, presumably because they were nervous I would get them into a really enjoyable conversation again. And from there, maybe, they'd become _friends_... which, of _course_, is a bad thing. Old habits die hard, I suppose.

* * *

From my place, I could hear all sorts of conversation going on around me. Draco and Charlie and Remus were talking about a new policy Arthur had made regarding half-breeds and werewolves. I, however, was watching the dance that was going on between Arthur and Molly. 

'Molly, sit down,' Arthur cooed from his seat at the top of the table. 'You've been cooking all day. You deserve a rest.'

'But I-'

'Molly, dear, come now. Relax. It's Christmas.'

'But _Arthur-'_

'No, I insist.' Standing, he pulled out the chair on his right, and nodded his head encouragingly for her to sit. She seemed to struggle with some sort of internal conflict, and sat gingerly down, closing her eyes for a moment as if her chair was going to combust. She sighed, and Arthur told her, 'There, dear, it's not so bad, is it?'

'Yeah mum,' Fred told her. He and George were sitting on their father's left, dressed in their Christmas jumpers. 'Sit.'

'Eat,' George added, heaving a large piece of turkey onto her plate.

'Be merry.'

'You deserve a break.'

'What with having to put up with us.'

'With _you _maybe, Fred. I'm a perfect angel.'

'You? George, everyone knows _I'm _the good one. You're the trouble maker.'

'Let's agree to disagree, Fred, and give mum her present.'

'Remus! Come now, you can eat more than that. You're almost as thin as Harry…' Molly called down the table. She had been looking to ensure everyone was eating. 'Present?' Molly asked, turning to her sons. 'Boys, it's not time for presents yet. And besides, you don't have to give me anything.'

'But we wanted to, mum,' George told her. 'For everything you did to us in our youth.'

'Don't you mean did _for_ us, George?' Fred asked, shooting his twin an inquiring look.

'Of course. Anyway, Fred, give her the present.'

'Ah, yes, of course. Merry Christmas, mum.' In his hand, he held a silver heart shaped locket on a braided chain. 'From both of us.'

'But it was my idea.'

'Was not.'

'Was so.'

'Was _n_-'

'Oh, boys, it's lovely,' Molly interjected, lifting the piece delicately and holding out in front of her.

'Well, I guess it was both of ours,' George said shrugging. 'There're pictures of Ginny inside.'

The table fell silent and everyone looked up at Molly. She opened the locket as they spoke. Her face went pale, and her eyes had started to shine. 'Oh, _boys_!' she croaked, and she stood up, ran around the table, and pulled them into a tight hug.

'Oi, mum, you're strangling us,' one of them said from the tight confines of Molly's hug.

'Boys, that was… you're… oh, _boys._' She released them after one final squeeze, and went back to her place. She shook herself, and called down the table in a rather strained voice, 'Come now, everyone, there's plenty of food, and more courses coming, eat up.' When she stopped, the conversation started, and soon everyone was laughing again. I snuck one last look up, though, and saw Arthur was holding his wife's hand under the table and talking to her quietly.

'That was sweet of them,' Remus said, scooping mashed yams onto his plate.

Charlie, who I knew had already shed his tears for his sister, was handing out broccoli and said, 'Draco, are you alright?'

At his words, I turned and saw that Draco had gone paler than usual, and was staring down at his plate as he picked at the steaming vegetables Charlie had just given him. 'I'm not particularly hungry, actually,' Draco mumbled. 'Excuse me.' He stood up, dropped his napkin on his chair, and slipped out of the dining room.

I, of course, followed.

* * *

'Draco?' I had tracked him into the living room, where he stood in front of the roaring fireplace hung with stockings. Beside him, the Christmas tree stood tall and proud, adorned with family photos, popcorn, candles, and ornaments. 'Draco, are you alright?' 

He snorted, but didn't turn to face me. His silhouette was tense, and his arms were crossed in front of him defiantly. 'Draco, please. What's wrong?' I walked slowly up to him, and put my hand gently on his shoulder. He tensed even more at the touch, and inclined his head towards my hand. Then, I did something I never thought I would do, especially with Draco Malfoy. I quoted the bible. '"The person who sins will die. The son will not bear the punishment for the father's iniquity, nor will the father bear the punishment for the son's iniquity; the righteousness of the righteous will be upon himself, and the wickedness of the wicked will be upon himself."'

'Pardon?'

'It's from the Christian bible. A muggle religion.' I stood beside him now, standing with my shoulder pressed against his.

'You have it memorized? You're not-'

'No, I'm not Christian. I just like to read.' I looked up at him, and saw how overwrought he was. He wasn't crying, but he looked as if he might. 'It means that you have to stop blaming yourself for what your father did. You're not your father.'

'I know,' he told me quietly.

We stood like that for a moment, just watching the fire. He stole a look at me, and reached over my shoulder, hugging me to him. 'Hermione, are you sure about this?'

'Sure about what?' I asked, though I knew what was coming. How are the boys in my life so predictable?

'Sure about this. Us. About me.' He wasn't looking at me anymore. His eyes were burning into the fire.

Before I answered, I turned round to face him. I took his face in both my hands, and, catching his eyes, I said, 'Draco Malfoy, I love you, and I have never been surer of something in my entire nineteen years on this earth.' I smiled shyly, and added, 'But if you really can't _stand_ me, I guess I can leave.' I let my hands fall away from his silky smooth skin, and started to turn away from him.

Before I could take even three steps, he grabbed my wrist and spun me around into a tight embrace, my arms pinned to my sides. He rested his head on my shoulder, and murmured, 'Granger, don't even joke about things like that… I love you so much it hurts.'

* * *

We stood like that for what seemed an eternity. My head rested on his chest, his head on my shoulder. The faint sound of laughter and the crackling fireplace were insignificant behind the symphony that was out hearts beating in time with one another. 

I was surprised when Draco muttered, 'I suppose we should go… they're going to be sending out a search party soon if we don't get back in there.' He gently moved me away from him, but still held me close so we were almost nose to nose. His eyes met mine, and he said, 'What do you think are the chances of us spending the night together?'

'I'd say pretty good,' I replied, a blush creeping up my skin.

'I don't mean… I mean, we don't have to do anything if you don't… what I mean to say is…'

'I'd say pretty good,' I repeated, and I took his hand in mine.

He smiled, kissed me gently, and we moved back out into the dining room.

* * *

'Where've you two been?' Charlie asked as we sat down. 

'Living room,' I replied as Draco pushed my chair in for me.

'Doing?'

'Talking,' Draco said, sitting down himself.

'Don't look now, but I think Molly noticed you were gone,' Remus chuckled, finishing up the last of his supper.

I did, of course, look, and I saw Molly bending forward over the table, trying to look inconspicuous as she inspected us.

'Excellent turkey, Molly,' Draco called up the table, and he raised his glass as a salute.

She turned a bright shade of pink at being caught, and replied, 'Thank you, Draco, dear. Have you tried the yams?'

'They're next,' he called back, grinning famously.

'Hermione, I hope you're not holding back eating for the sake of that dress,' she called to me.

'I'm not, Molly, I promise,' I replied, smiling. 'Everything's so delicious I don't think I would be able to hold back if I wanted to!'

She smiled back at me, and eyed us again before turning to her husband and piling more mashed potato onto his plate.

'Mr Malfoy, so_ good_ to see you again,' a bright, chipper voice said from behind me. I turned, and my jaw dropped. Rita Skeeter was standing behind me, adorned in robes of ruby red trimmed with what looked like ermine, her faithful photographer trailing her. 'Mind if we got a quote and a photo for the _Prophet_? How well do you know the Weasleys? And who's this lovely young lady you arrived with? Friend? Girlfriend? _Granger_?!' I had turned around fully, and she finally recognized me.

'Hello, Rita,' I said, smiling at her. 'How's the tabloid business going?'

'Very well, thank you,' she replied, a little cooler than before. 'I suppose I should thank you… that interview got me my job back… though, I wouldn't have needed to get it back if you hadn't lost it for me in the first place.'

'Still _scurrying_ around for stories?'

She pursed her lips at me, and then went back to her winning smile. 'So, _what_ is your newfound relationship with Mr Malfoy here? Friends? Lovers? That's a beautiful necklace, by the way. Who gave it to you?'

'I did,' Draco drawled superiorly, 'and I would ask, Rita, that you would refrain from interrupting Hermione while she is _trying_ to spend quality time with her friends. Isn't there a specified time for press after dinner?'

'Of course, Mr Malfoy, I just wanted an exclusive, you know.'

'Leave us alone, and I may perhaps _consider_ giving you an exclusive on my future plans once I'm out of school… you know the public is always eager to hear about the progress of my family and me. Especially as the anniversary of the Dark Lord's fall looms nearer.'

Rita's smile never wavered as she floated away to the other end of the table where her photographer was now setting up his camera.

Draco smiled apologetically at me, and said, 'Sorry about that. The _Prophet_ is impossible. Especially her.'

'Why're they interested in you?' Charlie asked as the table was cleared to make room for dessert.

'I'm the last Malfoy. I'm young, handsome, rich, and powerful… I used to be a… a… well, never mind that part… and now that I'm dating one of the golden trio I'm just that much more alluring. I'm the society pages' wet dream incarnate.'

'You're so modest,' I told him as I watched all sorts of puddings nestle themselves around holiday crackers littering the table.

'He asked, I was just honest.'

I simply smiled in response as I picked up a large cracker. 'Merry Christmas, Draco.'

* * *

A/N Soooo? Was it a worthy procrastination? _I _thought so. And I really wish I could procrastinate some more so I could write the next chapter. But I can't. But the more reviews I get, the faster I'll get my homework done, and the faster you'll get to know what's coming next... 

Oh, and btw, if you're Christian or antiChristian, don't mind that quote Ezekiel 18:20. I just needed a quote on the sins of the father not being transfered to the son. If you have any qualms about me using an excerp from the bible, just write it up in the reviews page and I'll amend it. But for now it's staying. Coz it works. Ciao, and review! You _know_ you want to. Jm.


	10. Strictly Speaking

A/N so I couldn't help but update again. I was bored with my law assignment. But now I have to get back to it, so I hope you enojy, and lo! the reason for the M rating. A GINORMOUS thank you to everyone who reviewed, and so I hope you Enjoy, and Review again! Loveya, Jacinta.

* * *

That night being Christmas Eve, we couldn't very well go up to bed early. Many of the guests were staying at the Weasley's house for the night, such as Remus, Tonks, Draco and I, and, of course, all the Weasley children, so we were all crammed into the living room. Some sat on the overstuffed couches and chairs, and some sat beneath the tree like one of the many presents whose reflective ribbons and papers were glinting with the light of the fireplace. Draco and I sat on the floor before the great stone hearth, talking and laughing with everyone else, full to bursting with the feast Molly had prepared.

When the clock struck eleven thirty, Molly declared, 'All right, you lot, let's get going up to bed: it's Christmas morning tomorrow, and I'm sure you'll all want to be getting up at some godforsaken hour to open presents.'

Everyone laughed, and staggered tiredly up to their rooms; me with a promise that I wouldn't be alone for long.

* * *

I had barely wiggled out of my dress, and was still in the corset and panties, when there was a temperate knock on my door. I had been so consumed in the silence that I must've jumped two feet in the air as I ran to grab a large, cushy dressing gown from the bathroom and pull it loosely on. When I opened the door, there was Draco, dressed in silky black pyjamas. 

'Hello,' he greeted me cordially, a grin creeping up his face as he saw what I was – or rather, wasn't – wearing.

'Hello,' I mimicked, backing up so he could slip through the crack. When he was passed the door, I took one final glance down both sides of the hallway to ensure no one had spotted him. It was deserted, so I quietly clicked it shut, and pulled out my wand. I would not take Bill's warning lightly.

As I muttered the impenetrable and sound-proofing spells, I heard Draco snigger behind me. 'Take no chances?'

'Yes, if you must know.' I finished, and turned to face him. And I couldn't help but smile when I saw him lying back on his elbows, looking up at me.

'Quite a small bed, isn't it?' he commented mildly, a gleam of excitement obvious in his silver eyes. 'Shall we test it out to make sure we both fit?'

I laughed and dropped the robe as I walked over to him. He cocked his eyebrow audaciously as he appraised me, and when I reached the end of the bed, he reached up and pulled me down on top of him.

We started slow, kissing sweet and sensitive, him running his fingers through my hair… but that only lasted so long. The lingerie he had bought me felt so kinky, we quickly escalated.

He started running his hands up my body, much of it still confined in the lacy black corset. I couldn't help but be completely freed from all modesty.

I started undressing him, button by button on his silky top. I needed to feel his skin on mine.

By the time it was off, he had flipped us over and was completely on top of me, straddling my hips. I could feel him through his thin pyjama pants, and I cursed the clothing we still had left, but loved it. The anticipation of what was to come was starting to build up.

Finally, he started to loosen the corset that had been hugging by body tightly for the last few hours. I arched my back to give him better access. When the final clasp broke free, he pulled it off me with a fever, and ran his callused hands up and down my bare skin. I cried out, passion emanating from my very soul, and I pulled his lips down to meet mine.

He started moving down my body, kissing and nipping and sucking in all the right places. I exalted his name over and over, and he mine. He told me I was beautiful, and I told him. It was the most powerful aphrodisiac I had ever experienced – and remember, that first morning, we had strawberries and chocolate.

By the time he entered me, I was practically begging him. The sheer power of our connection made me cry out, and his lips met mine as we moved as one. Our eyes didn't leave each other for a moment, for even when we blinked, we blinked in unison.

And I knew in that instant that we would last.

* * *

'Did you know I love you?' Draco drawled, looking down at me as he brushed my hair away from my face. 

I smiled, and brushed his bangs behind his ear so I could marvel at his silver eyes. 'Yes, I think you mentioned it once or twice.'

'Well, I can't help but tell you again. Tell me when you get tired of hearing it.'

'Oh, I won't. Get tired of it, that is.'

'Oh really.'

'Nope. Never.'

'Never?'

'Never ever.'

We sat in comfortable silence for awhile, Draco watching me drift in and out of consciousness. 'You're so cute when you sleep.'

'Oh really?' I asked, squinting one eye open to glance in his direction. 'Then how about you let me?'

Draco chuckled and lay his head down beside mine. Draping his arm across my bare stomach, he kissed my forehead, and murmured, 'Sweet dreams, Hermione – and Merry Christmas.'

* * *

When I woke up, I was still wrapped in Draco's arms, and for awhile, I simply watched him sleep. The calm that washed over him was incredible. I could see all the good in him shining through. After a bit, though, I glanced over at the clock: it was almost nine in the morning, when everyone would start waking up to open the mountain of gifts residing under the tree. '_Dra_co,' I called softly, pushing back his bangs again. '_Draco._' 

'You know, Granger, I don't think I have the energy to move – nor the motivation,' Draco muttered, his eyes opening a crack to smile at me.

'How long have you been awake?' I asked, blushing.

'Let me put it this way… I was watching you sleep well before you were watching me.' He smirked, and leaned in to kiss me. He lay back and I crawled onto his chest, and for a moment we watched the snow fall in silence. Interrupting our peace, Draco asked placidly, 'What are we going to do about the lady of the household?'

'The lady-? _Oh_… oh…uhoh… umm… I'm not quite sure…'

'That's it?' Draco laughed. 'You practically faint when I mention we have to hand an assignment in late, but you shrug when it comes to the mother of your ex, not to mention some ex professors, _and _the Minister for Magic himself, finding out you slept with me in a guest bedroom on Christmas eve?'

I was silent a moment, and told him, 'Yes, pretty much.'

'Well then, I see where _I _stand,' he pouted, turning his head away from me.

'You would rather me kick you out of bed?'

'…no.'

'Well then?' I asked, snuggling deeper into his arms and kissing the nape of his neck gently.

'Well... alright. But when someone knocks on the door, know I'm not moving. And I've hidden your clothing. All that's at hand are _my _pyjamas.'

'And what makes you think someone's going to knock on the door?'

'It is Christmas morning, Hermione. And there is a mountain of presents under that tree. And I know that your dear… _Ronald_… there I said it... hasn't had a wealthy Christmas in his life, so, he'll be excited… and he'll want to make sure I didn't sleep in your bed last night.'

As I opened my mouth to reply, I jumped to hear a knock on the door. Draco shot me an 'I told you so,' smirk. I rolled my eyes at him, and slid out of bed looking for my bathrobe… which was missing. I turned back and sent Draco a scathing look of complete and utter repulsion… and he just looked pointedly at the chaise in the corner of the room where his pyjamas were neatly laid out. The person knocked again, and I called out, 'Who is it?'

'It's Ron,' called the voice. 'We're opening presents in about ten minutes, mum says to get up. And I'd rather _not_ call your precious _Malfoy_, so you get him. I think I can still hear him snoring.'

Confused, I looked back at my bed and saw Draco, still laying there, his arms crossed behind his head, watching me. 'I've only just gotten up; I'll be down in a minute.'

'Mum says not to worry about getting dressed; no one else is.'

'Well, I'd rather not parade down looking a mess, would I, Ron? I'll be down in a minute. And I'll even get _Draco_ up for you.' I heard him sigh on the other side of the door, then walk away. 'How is it you're snoring on the other side of your door?'

'I'm _not_ snoring on the other side of the door. Malfoys do _not_ snore. However, when it is convenient, we _do_ know some spells that make noises when we're not where we're supposed to be. Deep breathing for an empty bed, for example.'

I shook my head amusedly, and looked around the room again. 'Draco, where did you put my clothing?'

'Did I tell you how positively ravageable you look this morning?'

'Draco…'

'You look absolutely stunning in what you're wearing.'

'Which is nothing. So what did you do with my clothing?'

'It's right here,' he said, reaching under the covers behind him and pulling out my bag. 'If you want it, though, it'll cost you.'

'It'll cost _me_ to get _my _bag from _you_, even though it's _my _bag and you're in _my _room?' I asked sceptically, crossing my arms in front of me.

'Strictly speaking, it's not _your_ room. It's Arthur and Molly's room. And I'm sure they would love to hear the explanation for why you're coming down to open presents in… nothing.' A wicked grin spread across his face, and I could see he was planning something.

'You wouldn't dare,' I hissed, but without much conviction, because he is a Malfoy. And he _would _dare.

He then shot me one final smirk, winked, and disapparated.

Still clutching my bag.

* * *

A/N again. ahh those Slytherins, such tricky little blighters. What is a Gryffindor to do? Review, and you just might find out before the Easter long weekend... 


	11. A Promise

A/N I am so so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry it took so long. I was uninspired and then it just hit me! Enjoy. Review. Don't hurt me if it takes me forever again. Love, Jacinta.

* * *

For a moment, I just stood there, waiting – _praying _– that he would apparate back to give me my bag. And my clothing. But all hopes of that were dashed when I heard his door open on the other side of the hallway, and him walk downstairs chuckling – and I'd bet my book collection he was smirking every step of the way. 

I wouldn't give him the satisfaction, though.

I'm not the best witch in my year for nothing.

I will admit that, at first, it didn't even occur to me to use magic. I guess it's the muggle in me. I looked all over the room for something – _anything _– Draco might have forgotten to take, but of course, he was completely thorough – except for his pyjamas.

I held them up to myself, thinking maybe I could just wear them down, but then, what would everyone think? Why would _I_ have Draco's pj's? Because they were so obviously his. His tall stature and broad (compared to mine) shoulders made it impossible for me to say they were mine. I briefly entertained the idea that I could stitch them with a needle and thread from the bathroom to look like my own – but, of course, that would take too long.

I was about to give up hope, when I remembered the spell I had used to pack everything; the _shrinking_ spell I had used to pack everything. I could just shrink them down a couple of sizes.

Ah, the look on Draco's face when I walk in…

Now _that _is what he gets for dating the best witch in his year.

* * *

As I guessed, when I walked into the room, I could see the back of Draco's blond head on a loveseat beside the fireplace. 

'Good morning everyone! Merry Christmas!' I said, leaning over the back of the couch to wrap my arms around his neck. 'Did I miss the presents?'

'You're just in time, Hermione, dear,' Molly replied, looking up.

'Hermione, what're you wearing?' Ron asked, turning to look at me, too.

'I bought them at a muggle boutique in London last year,' I replied, shrugging. 'Why?' I walked around the couch and sat down beside Draco, whose eyes were wide in confusion as he looked me over, trying to place my outfit. I just smiled back at him.

'It's just… a little more… girlie… that you usually wear.'

'You notice my pj's, Ron?' I asked, laughing.

Ron's ears turned red as he muttered something incomprehensible, and turned back to Harry, who was handing out presents from underneath the tree.

'Girlie!' Draco snorted quietly, finally recognizing whose pyjamas they were. 'They are not _girlie_,' he told me quietly. '_They_ happen to be the height of fashion in nightwear.'

''The height of fashion in nightwear'?' I mimicked softly.

'Yes, Granger, the height of fashion in nightwear.'

'Mhm. I hope you spent as much on my Christmas present as you did on your precious _sleepwear_,' I told him, looking over at the tree.

'You didn't like the necklace or the dress or the –' here, he smirked, and murmured in my ear, '– lingerie?'

'I'm thinking that they were gifts for _you _more than they were for me,' I snorted, smacking him away.

'Trouble in paradise?' Ron called over, tossing a small pile of gifts to me. 'Does that mean we can kick him out?'

I replied by throwing a pillow at him.

'Ron, dear, it's Christmas, be nice.' Molly scolded Ron, handing out mugs of hot chocolate.

He mumbled back something in reply, and sat back beside Harry underneath the tree.

'So, what's this?' I asked, shaking a large box which had landed in my lap, addressed to me from Draco.

'I don't know,' he shrugged impassively, shaking my gift to him. 'What's _this_?'

'Open it and you'll find out, won't you.'

He shot me a look of mild interest, cocked his eyebrow, and shrugged as he pulled on the thick gold ribbon off the small green box, and lifted the lid. Inside, was a small silver pocket watch with green Roman numerals inscribed in the edges. Lifting it up and turning it over, he saw his initials entwined on the back. 'What's this?' he asked, smirking.

'It's so we're never late for class again,' I replied, shaking my box again. 'Can I open mine now?'

'I suppose,' he drawled, kissing my cheek. 'I love it,' he muttered into my ear as I pulled the wrapping paper off his gift.

'You're welcome,' I replied as I impatiently ripped out ruby red tissue paper. Inside, deep in the bottom of the box, was a book. Or, rather, a notebook.

I pulled it out, and opened the heavy black cover. Written in his formal hand were the words, "_Because I know how much you love to read, I figured you would like to read our story to our children one day. Love forever, Draco_."

My mouth dropped open a little, and it was only then I realized that there was a small silver ring tied to the end of the attached bookmark.

'Draco – I…' _Engagement? Already? How could we-? I thought he-?... WHAT?!_

'It's not what you think,' he told me quietly, sensing my panic. 'It's… it's a promise ring, Hermione. It's not an engagement, but it's a promise that after school is over, and we're both ready, that… that we'll still be together.'

'_Our kids?_' I quoted. _Draco wanted kids? Of course, he wants an heir, but… but… with me…?_

'You don't want kids?' he asked, his eyebrows hidden under his fringe of hair in mock surprise.

'I do – I mean, I will – I mean… oh, Draco, it's…'

I was positively ecstatic. I lifted the ring, and saw it was silver, with two small diamonds and a pearl, entwined to make a flower and two small leaves.

'Hermione,' Molly called over, slightly shocked. 'Is that what I think it is?'

I blushed, and replied, 'No – no, it's not,' just as Draco replied, 'Yes, it is.' I turned to him, mouth agape.

'Aren't you going to reply, Hermione?' Molly asked. 'The poor boy's on tenterhooks waiting.'

I turned to her again, and then back to Draco. 'I…' I paused, and then, realized what I was thinking. 'YES!'

I jumped onto him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He planted his lips decadently onto mine, and I pulled away only when I heard Ron and Harry cough unnecessarily loud.

* * *

A/N again. Sorry. So sorry. Shan't happen again… okay, that would be a lie, but still. So, uh, I'm _pretty _sure I know where this is going, but I'm not 110... so it might be a little while again until I have the next chapter up. Plus, school is really starting to pick up (realistically, I should be working at the moment) and exams aren't too far off. So, please don't hurt me. Just review. The more reviews I get, the more eager I will be to continue writing. So. Review. You know you waaaant to. Ciao. Jacinta. 

PS. Do you realize it is only a few months 'til HP7?!?!?!?! AHH!!


	12. All the More

Hi there. Sorry it's been so long, but... I dunno. I wanted to make this longer, but it seemed about right the way it is, so... plus I'm completely swamped. Next chapter is in the process... and, it will be... shall we say... even more entertaining...

ciao. Jacinta.

* * *

Harry and Ron were unbearably neutral over the whole thing.

They didn't congratulate me, they didn't talk to Draco.

It was rather depressing.

The rest of our friends were great. They were all very positive about the whole thing. They all liked Draco from his time in the Order. Bill and Fleur even let him hold baby Genevieve when she was born on New Years Eve (he was so nervous, but he looked so sweet with a baby in his arms... which, incidentally, is what he said of me...).

But Harry and Ron couldn't forgive him for school. Or, for being so… I suppose, pleasant, though 'Draco' and 'pleasant' don't really jive... all of a sudden.

Not that he was pleasant all the time.

He was still sarcastic as ever. And snide. Mischievous. Obnoxious, narcissistic. Egotistical. Chauvinistic.

But I loved him all the more for it.

I loved him more then I could possibly say.

It's funny how that works.

If you had told me, even a year ago, that _I _would be as good as engaged, and to _Draco Malfoy_ at that, I would have told you you were insane. And maybe even jinxed you because you were so obviously deranged.

But now, I can't imagine anything more perfect.

………………………………………….

Over the break, I started, almost unconsciously, planning our future together.

I would dream of where we would live (_probably Malfoy Mansion, though would Draco really want to live there with all those memories of his parents?_), what our children's names would be (_Edward for a boy, Elizabeth for a girl, maybe?…_), and occasionally, in the margins of the notebook he had given me, I would doodle (_Hermione Jane Granger-Malfoy. Hermione Jane Malfoy. Mrs Malfoy. Mrs Draco Malfoy…_) while I daydreamed.

Completely irrational, completely out of character, but somehow, it felt completely natural.

Through the rest of the break, Draco and I would sit together quietly at the hearth of the Weasley's large living room fireplace. The same one which I had found him in front of on Christmas Eve, despairing over his father's deeds. I would write, or read aloud, and he would rest his blond head on my lap, or me legs, or my shoulder, listening to my voice, or my heartbeat. It was those almost-silences which were most golden.

'Hermione.' It was on the last day of break, during one of these silences, when he breached the subject of what we were to do about the other students. But mainly Harry and Ron. 'What do you think?' he asked from my lap. 'Will the other two thirds of the golden trio accept this?'

I slowly and deliberately placed my bookmark in the large leather volume Harry had given me for Christmas, and shut it softly. It was only once the book was sitting comfortably on the couch beside me when I replied.

'Eventually,' I told him, drawing the word out. 'Harry _might_ accept it. Ron…' I felt him shift, and I looked down at his silver eyes. He was staring apologetically up at me. 'What?'

'I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'If I wasn't so damn appealing, we wouldn't be in this mess.'

I chuckled humourlessly, and laid my head back against the couch. When he heard me sigh, Draco pulled gently at my Weasley-jumper'd arm and muttered, 'Hey. _Hey._'

'_What_?' I asked, opening my eyes a crack to look down at him.

'If they love you half as much as I do, they'll get over it.' He sat up and ran his arm around my shoulders. I buried my face into his arm and sighed again.

'I just don't want to have to lose them to have you. Or vice versa.'

He rested his lips on my temple for a moment, and then withdrew, but only enough so he could rest his chin on my head. 'You will never – _ever_ – lose me.'

* * *

Sorry again. Gosh, it seems all I do is apologize! After the... 20th?... I should be free more... and especially the week of the fourth (my birthday!... and when _all _my projects are due...)

Anyways, please review - it encourages my writing... and yeah. Hope you enjoyed!

Love,

Jacinta.


	13. A Hot Egyptian Sun

A/N Longer one at the end, but just saying quickly, thanks for your patience, and I do hope you enjoy, and review. 3Jm.

* * *

We were walking back to the head dorm the first night when Draco pulled me into an empty classroom and slammed me against a wall.

'That train ride was hell,' he said quietly into my ear, his warm breath tickling my skin.

'Sorry about that.' My heart started to race. I had an inkling as to where this was going. I wasn't going to make it easy for him, though.

'Sorry? I spend four hours having your two best buddies envision me under the worst dark magic imaginable, and you say _sorry_?' His face had moved so his lips were almost against mine, and his hands rested firmly against my waist.

'What do you want me to say?' I replied breathily, keeping my eyes firmly on his.

'Nothing but my name.'

This is when he assaulted my lips.

_I _was nervous as hell. I mean - a classroom! Anyone could walk in.

Draco, however, was bold as bold can be.

It only took him a few moments to start unbuttoning my pretentious white blouse, and sucking on my bare white skin. As he did, I ran my fingers through his baby-fine blond locks, my body burning though it was still winter outside, and freezing within.

'_Draco_,' I sighed as his callus fingers roamed my body. Pulling him up to me, I lifted his lips to meet mine and kissed him deeper and longer than I'd ever done, not stopping until I was light-headed from lack of breath. As I inhaled, he reached for my left hand where the promise ring was residing and squeezed it tight as he gnawed at my collarbone, leaving a light red mark.

Slowly, tantalizingly, he kissed lower and lower, pushing my skirt down to rest on the floor. My hand found the crown of his head as he kissed my naval, and then even lower. He had never done _this_ before.

It wasn't long until I was almost entirely supported by the cool wall behind me, my legs becoming rubber beneath me.

When he finished, and came to meet my lips again, he lifted me towards a large desk and laid me up against it. I felt the scrubbed wood against my bare back, and it almost drove me wild with desire - it made me feel as if his callused fingers were all over my body at once.

I was wild with the feeling of him all over me.

I was shaking with desire when his hands ran over my breasts, rubbing the are a around my erect nipple, teasing me until -

'Say it,' he said roughly into my ear.

My mouth opened, my lips trembled, but I couldn't speak.

'Say it,' he repeated, quietly this time, as he licked from my earlobe to the base of my neck, and sucked generously on my collarbone.

'_Yours_,' I croaked, barely able to breath from the pleasure. '_I'm yours._ _Please_, Draco!'

'Only as my lady commands,' he whispered as he finally slid into me. His eyes locked with mine for a moment, until the pain of it all reached me. I was aching with passion, desire, and pleasure. I closed my eyes, and tilted my body to meet his. My back arched as far as it would go, and we rocked in unison for what seemed like hours.

When we had both come, neither of us wanted to move. We lay, naked, upon the scrubbed oak desk, both of us glistening with sweat, both of us out of breath. A wild winter storm raged outside, but we felt as warm as if we were sitting under a hot Egyptian sun.

'I love you, you know,' Draco mumbled into my tousled, knotted hair. 'More than anything.'

I sighed, deep and content, and looked up into his silver eyes. 'I love _you_. And I can't imagine anything more perfect.'

He leaned in, gently brushed my forehead and lips, and whispered, '_I _can.'

* * *

Somehow we managed to make it back to the dorm room. Don't ask me how, I have no idea. I was thankful that I had the foresight to come back early, however, because I wouldn't've been able to get up the next morning if we had had class. When I _did_ wake up, I was laying in Draco's bed, him asleep beside me, as snow drifted gently down over Hogwarts. How could I have ever thought of _not_ coming back to the castle, barely two years ago? It was so picturesque. Oh, how I would miss it when I was gone.

And that's when it hit me.

This was my final year at Hogwarts.

After graduation, in only a few short months, I would be leaving. Off to pursue my very own paths. Career… family (I glanced over at Draco)… This was the end of our school years together. Heck, if Voldemort hadn't been here last year, we would've been gone already. Out into the world.

I shuddered slightly, and I felt Draco stir.

'What's wrong?' he asked sleepily, blinking through the pale sunlight that drifted through the curtains.

'This is the end,' I replied, looking up at his proud, aristocratic features, softened slightly by sleep.

'The end?'

'After this year… we're gone from Hogwarts. This is it. The end.' I could feel a lone tear run down my cheek and into the soft silk of the pillow beneath me.

'No,' he laughed gently as he kissed my forehead. 'This is only the beginning.'

My eyes widened a bit in anticipation.

'Come now, Hermione, you're smarter than that.'

I continued with my stare.

He chuckled, shook his head slightly, and ran his finger down my cheek. 'Last year, I didn't know whether I would survive or not. No one did. Now, though… we're at peace. Or, whatever peace you can expect from humanity. And just think – after graduation, you and I can be married, and I'll get to carry you over the threshold of our home. _Our_ home. The one we'll make together. It's not the end, Hermione, my love. It's the beginning. The beginning of something amazing.

'I love this old castle. I really do. It's been more of a home to me than my home ever was. But now, I get to make my own. My own house, my own family, with the woman I love more than life itself.' He brushed an imaginary hair away from my face, and sighed again, 'Not the end, Hermione, my love. Only the beginning.'

* * *

A/N Sigh. Well, what did you think? No, this isn't the last chapter, don't worry!! I would _not_ want to end it here. I swear. However, this will be the last I can write for a little while, as this week I have exams, and the week after that I'm off to work as a councellor at a camp - no computer access. I'll probably write some stuff then type it out when I get home, but I don't know when I'll get the chance. Summer's here, though, so I'll start in and go nuts with writing, I'm sure, once I get back. And I'll even try to write some stuff between exam review (which, incidentally, is what I should be doing now ; ) ) I'll try to write more ASAP.

Anyways, yes. I hope you enjoyed, thank you so much for your support and patience, and I appreciate any and all reviews... ;)

Love,

Jacinta.


	14. Heaven Help Me

A/N Enjoy; review. Love, Jacinta.

* * *

'Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, this is a rather… unique situation we have a present, and I do hope you can see why I called you to my office to discuss it.' Professor McGonagall sat across the desk from us, blushing slightly. She had found us at breakfast after we finally got out of bed, neither of us particularly polished. 

We were both still rather ravaged-looking.

What _has_ gotten into me?

Anyways, I suppose you can guess why she wanted to talk to us.

'I've heard from Molly Weasley that you are engaged,' she told us, 'and so we need to discuss your living arrangements.' She shuffled in her seat, and continued, 'Since you two are so – ahem – involved, I'm worried what the general population might think. As well, you two are Head Boy and Girl – we cannot send the message that we condone…' Her voice trailed off and she motioned towards Draco and me.

'Condone what, Professor?' Draco drawled. 'We're the epitome of inter-house relationships. Since the end of the war, that's been a main focus, hasn't it? Who better than the Prince of Slytherin and the Princess of Gryffindor?' He looked over at me and smirked.

'That is not the point, Mr Malfoy. The point _is_ you and Miss Granger are… are living together, have unlimited access to each other's living quarters without the supervision of any superiors.'

'We would have the same situation in the common rooms, Professor,' Draco continued. 'And besides, as you pointed out, we're Head Boy and Girl. You chose us, presumably, for our intelligence and responsibility?'

'Yes, but-'

'That means, Professor, that really, you should have nothing to fear from _us_. It's the students who are still residing in the common rooms who you should really be going after. After all, they have no reputations to keep up, no positions to respect. Would Hermione or myself do anything to undermine your authority?'

She snorted, and I added, 'Professor, I assure you, Draco and I are doing nothing _sordid_. We are simply in love, and… and we promise we won't let you down in any way.' As I spoke, Draco grabbed my hand and kissed it softly.

Professor McGonagall smiled, tilted her head slightly, and sighed, 'Well, Miss Granger, I know I can trust _you_, at least. And you're right, Mr Malfoy. As long as you retain the dignity of your positions then I have no problem with you two cohabitating until the end of the school year.' She stood, and motioned us to follow suit. She opened the door for us, but before we left, she added, 'Congratulations, you two,' and a warm, matronly smile for good measure.

* * *

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, and the door was shut firmly behind us, Draco wrapped his arm around my waist, pulled me in tight, and muttered into my ear, 'So… the Gryffindor Princess knows how to _lie_… I don't know if I should be scared… or turned on…' 

'That wasn't a _lie_,' I scoffed quietly, continuing to look straight ahead. 'That was… a tuning of the truth to fit my purpose. What about _you_? "_The epitome of inter-house relationships_"?'

'You're not the only one who listens to start-of-term speeches, you know.'

'Mmhmm. Whatever you say, Draco.'

'Precisely, my dear. So, _I _say we go outside and have a snowball fight. Right now.' He tightened his grip, and began lengthening his pace.

'Wait! What? No! _Draco!_' I tried to fight back, to grip the floor with my shoes, but darn it, patent leather does nothing on a flagstone floor.

'You said "_whatever you say, Draco,_" and _I _say we go play in the snow. So, moving on…'

'No! No, I don't want to! It's _cold_ out there! _Frigid_, even! Draco, come on, this isn't funny! _No_!' He had slowly but surely pulled me to the front doors – in nothing but my unkempt uniform – and proceeded in throwing me outside, and into a very large, very cold, snow bank. I stuttered, and immediately began shivering as I struggled to eject myself from the snow. 'Draco!'

'Woops…' he said sarcastically, smirking down at me. 'Well, now, lookie here… what've we got? A snow angel…'

I snorted through my shivers, and said, 'Get-t-t m-m-e out-t-t o-of h-h-here – _a-choo!_'

His demeanour immediately changed as he pulled me up and wrapped me in his fur-lined cloak. 'Better?'

'J-j-j-je-r-rk-k-k,' I chattered, pulling the cloak tighter around my body.

'Oh, sweety…' he chided, rubbing his hands up and down my arms, trying to warm me up.

'W-wh-what did-d-d you d-do that f-for?' I snapped through my chattering teeth. I then proceeded to elbow him in his firmly toned chest and stalk off in repulsion – but I was too cold. His long, easy stride easily sped up to meet my shivering, careful one.

'I wanted to cool you down. You were turning _beet_ red.' He walked along beside me, his usual confidence and Slytherin pride radiating from every pore in his body… not that his perfect pale skin _has _pores...

'And I'm n-n-not red-d-d n-n-_now_?'

'Only a little. I can fix that, though.' He whispered the final bit, and ran his arms around my shoulders, kissing my temple as he went. 'Better?' I muttered something rather… harsh… in reply, and he jumped back dramatically, pretending to stumble. '_What_? Miss Granger! That language is _not _appropriate for the Head Girl – and not for such a lovely Gryffindor lady.'

'I b-believe we w-w-went over th-this b-bef-fore.' I still wasn't yielding my irritated stance. I mean – he threw me into a snow bank! _Honestly!_

'Now this has gone _quite_ far enough…'

'D-Draco, _you th­-threw me into a s-snow b-bank!'_

'Yes, and then I gave you my lovely fur and cashmere cloak and _tried _to warm you up. . .'

'But you th-threw me in a s-snow bank! _Why_ would you d-do that?'

'I already told you.'

'Mmhmm.'

'Okay, that's it.'

'W-What?'

'Come here…' he started, moving towards me determinedly.

'N-No… D-Draco, what are you going t-to-? _Draco! No!_'

He picked me up in his arms, and carried me, bridal style, from the foyer to our common room, and into his bedroom, placing me on the floor smack in front of the crackling fireplace. All the way, I was clutching his beautiful neck, my eyes closed tight, afraid he was going to drop me.

'Well, _that_ shut you up,' he laughed, summoning pillows and the comforter from the bed.

I mumbled again, curled myself up in the blankets, and flopped down onto the pillows.

'Come now, Hermione,' he coaxed, running his hand up and down my back. 'Come on… Hermione…' He lowered his lips to my ear and muttered, 'Hey, Hermione, guess what?'

I grunted in reply.

'Hey – hey, Hermione…'

I sighed, knowing what was coming, and asked placidly, '_What_ do you want, Draco?'

'Guess what?'

'_What_?' I could already feel the corners of my lips forming a smile.

'Hermione… I love you.'

'That's cheating,' I told him, turning around to face him. '_Cheating_.'

'I love you.' His lips touched mine momentarily, and I couldn't stop the smile. He smirked, and propped his head up on his hand. 'There now. That wasn't so hard, was it?'

'Heaven help me, I'm in love with a smartass.'

'You're in love with me?'

'Unequivocally, unceasingly, and undeniably…'

'How I love hearing it…'

'How I love saying it…'

'I love you.'

'I love you, too.'

* * *

A/N Aww... aaand that's it until I get back from camp... so I expect to return to an inbox _full_ of 'Review Alert for Back to the Books'... : )... and to all of you who HAVE reviewed, a crazy big THANK YOU! for all your support, and darn it, your reviews make my day day after day. Ciao, all, and I'll 'see' you after camp...x0xJacinta...

ps... how do you put that little heart in the text?


	15. Dragon Slayer

A/N: Spoiler for DH, though if your a fic. addict you've prob'le read it by now... … so I guess I was right about Snape, huh…. sobs uncontrollably… sigh.

PS: SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!!! x0xjm.

* * *

Of course, saying 'I love you' didn't stop me from getting a cold. 

The next morning, I was positively red from sniffling all night, and I could not move a muscle.

Or, at least, Draco wouldn't _let _me move a muscle.

'No.'

'But, Draco - !'

'No! I will not have you running about this castle _ill_.'

'I won't be _running about_. I'll be sitting in class.'

'You'll get half the school sick.'

'I won't!'

'You _will_. You'll get half the school sick, and then I'll have to protect you from angry sniffling students all week.'

'But I can't miss anything! What if I fail my exams because of you, hmm? And it's your fault I'm sick!'

He sighed. 'You won't fail if you miss one day, Hermione. In fact, the pure fact that you're taking a day off – '

'_Day off_? Even if – and that's a weak _if _– I let you force me into staying in bed all day, you would not be able to force me into taking a day off.'

'Says who?'

'Says me, you… you… stubborn Slytherin!'

'That's all you can come up with, Miss Smartest-witch-in-the-year? Well, then, you're certainly staying in bed. Since you can't even get out a good insult, I won't let you.'

'But - !'

'No buts. Except yours. In bed.'

'But - !'

'Ah! No, I won't hear of it. How about this – I'll actually take notes for you if you promise to stay in bed all day. _And_ I'll bring you the day's work.'

'… you swear?'

'Only when I'm particularly irked, but that's beside the point.'

Damn. _Smartass_ Slytherin is more like…

'Fine. I'll stay in bed. But only for today. And if the notes you take aren't satisfactory, then – '

'Yes, yes, then you'll release your wrath. Now _go to bed._'

* * *

_Damn him, _I thought to myself bitterly. _I mean, really. It's barely ten o'clock and I'm bored as anything. I despise being sick. Does he realize that during my entire academic career, I've only ever missed classes when I was changed into a cat and petrified?_

Ten thirty. For the past half hour I've tried reading and working, but I keep sneezing all over the pages, and then I lose my place, and then I just get frustrated.

_Goodness. Perhaps I'll just try sleeping_.

* * *

I'm _this close _from sleep when I hear someone banging on the door of our common room. 

'Hermione!' someone calls from the opposite side of the door. 'Hermione, it's us!'

I drag myself out of bed, pull on my robe, and shuffle out to open the door.

'Hermione?' Ron sounds frantic.

'I'm coming!' I squawk out, my voice cracking from lack of use.

I open the door, and Ron blurts out, 'Hermione, are you okay? You look terrible!'

I give him a scathing look and reply coolly, 'Thank you Ron. Next time you have a cold, tell me. I'll grant you the same sentiment.' I turn to return to the common room, but leave the door open for them. 'What's wrong?'

'What do you mean, _what's wrong_? _We_ came to check on _you_,' Harry tells me, punching Ron and following me. 'We thought…'

'You thought…?'

'We thought that maybe…' Harry can't seem to get the words out, and I can't hide the confusion on my features.

'WethoughtmaybeMalfoyhityouorsomethingandyoudidn'twanttoorcoudn'tcomeoutofyourroom.' Ron sped through the words in one breath, Harry's face going pale as he spoke.

My sickness- and exhaustion-muddled brain tried to comprehend what he had just said. It only slightly worked.

'_What _did you just say?'

'Hermione…' Harry began tentatively. 'It's not like you to miss a class.'

The gears slowly clicked into place.

'You _WHAT!_' My voice cracked again, painfully, but I didn't care. 'You thought that he… that he would… that he _could_…'

'Hermione, calm down –'

'No! You just accused my… my betrothed of… of…' I couldn't say it. I knew they hated him, but this? 'How could you!'

'Hermione, look, we just don't –'

'Don't what, Harry? Don't _what? _Trust him? Trust _me_?'

'He's an evil git who –'

'Stop saying that, Ronald, or else so help me _I_ willhurt you!' _Damnit_. I could feel tears tickle the back of my eyes as the image of Draco… _no_. I wouldn't think about it. 'I think you should go.'

'Hermione, we're just trying to help –'

'You heard the woman. If she says leave, I suggest you do so.'

All three of us turned to the door, and who was there but Draco himself, carrying a silver tray laden with what smelt like chicken soup. His eyes were cold and narrow, aimed directly at Ron.

'You–' Ron started angrily, but Harry placed a hand on his chest.

'Don't.' He glanced over at me, and then back to Draco. 'We just wanted to check up on her.'

'Yes, I can see that. And she told you to go. Now go.'

'What did you do to her, eh? Not wanting to even talk to us? Did you… did you Imperious her or something?' Ron was too fast for Harry to stop.

Draco didn't say a word, didn't move, for a full minute. When he did, it was with a controlled calm that he spoke. 'Weasley, I would never. _Ever_. Use any spell on her. _I _unlike _you_ do not need spells to keep a woman. Now, I ask that you leave our rooms. She is ill, and presumably would like to get well before tomorrow.'

Ron blanched red, and sputtered slightly while Harry told him, 'Look, Malfoy, she's our friend, too, and –'

'We are more than friends, Potter, thank you. But it was to Weasley I was speaking. She doesn't seem particularly mad at _you_.'

Harry's eyes went wide with shock.

'Why you greasy little ferret –' Ron started, until I, finding my voice, cut in with, 'Just _go_ Ronald!'

'But he –'

'Out, Weasley, or I will have to call the headmaster. You are trespassing in the Head Dormitories. Now.' Draco had placed the tray on a table and stepped over towards me, to stand in front of me. 'Go.'

After a moment of silence, Harry was the first to move. 'C'mon Ron. Let's go.' He looked over at me. 'Get better, Hermione, ok?'

'Thanks, Harry,' I muttered, leaning on Draco's back, my arms tucked in close to my body. 'See you.'

And with one last glance in Draco's direction, Harry's considering, Ron's of malice, they left.

Draco turned, and wrapped his arms around me as my body shook.

'Shh…' he cooed, kissing the crown of my head. 'What did they say?'

I shook my head until it felt as if I might develop a crick.

'They thought… they thought that you…'

I couldn't finish, but as I said it the image flashed through my mind. Draco used Legilimensy to see what I was thinking.

I could feel his arms tighten around me, and his back straighten slightly.

'Hermione, I –'

'I know. I know.' I spoke in no more than a whisper.

'I'll –'

'Don't say it.' I couldn't stand their fighting. 'Don't say you'll do _anything_ to them. I don't want to hear it.'

'But Hermione…' His voice died, and he sighed. 'Okay. Okay, I won't say it. I'll just think it.'

I chuckled humourlessly and snuggled deeper into his chest. 'Dragon Slayer.'

'Dragon.'

'The irony.'

'Indeed.'

'God, I feel like crap.'

'To bed. Now.'

'You have class.'

'Nope. I'm off until after lunch.' I glanced up, and he smiled slightly. He brushed my warm forhead with his lips, and muttered, 'I'm all yours until one o'clock.'

'Come in bed with me?' I swear, I did not mean that double entendre.

'My pleasure.'

………………………………………………………

A/N. So. Ok. Um. No excuses, but... well... hope you enjoyed... and review! x0xJacinta.


	16. Family Tradition

So, this is it, ladies and gentlemen. I have decided that I'm going to end it here. I know many of you will probably have to go back and re read everything since I took so long, but if by some insane chance you've stuck with me through this long and drawn out process, thank you, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

Love, as always,

JacintaM.

* * *

_It's been seven years to the day of that fateful coming together (yet again – I did not mean that double entendre. It just kind of happened. That one, too.) in the library. _

_Seven years, in which I've done much that I never thought I would do, but I did._

_I saw two – well, three, though Harry's practically Molly's son – houses, alike in dignity, no longer divided. _

_I heard, "Congratulations, mate," pass from Ron to Draco without so much as a snarky undertone. _

_I kissed a dragon._

_After I said, "I do," that is. _

_As you've probably guessed by now, we did get married. He made good on his promise ring._

_That was five years ago._

_Then three years ago, our first child was born. A girl. We named her Minerva. _

_Draco started calling her Minny after he first saw how tiny she was at the hospital._

_He doesn't call her that in company, though. He still thinks that Harry and Ron would take the piss if he did._

_Some things never change. _

_As I look over what I've written, I realize that, perhaps, I don't want anyone to read this. Especially not the people I've dedicated it to. I mean, do I really want my children to know how her mummy and daddy got it on in the corridors and classrooms of the school she'll one day roam? _

_Probably not._

_But she'll want to know, I hope, how her mummy and daddy fell in love, and stayed in love, after everything._

_Her and her brother. Though I shouldn't really say that… he's hardly one yet, but he's his father's son through and through. No doubt a Slytherin – though he does have my brains. _

_Draco tries not to brag._

_Sort of._

_Well._

_Okay, not at all. _

_But I try to help him curb the habit – not that I'm much better, or so Harry, Ron, and the rest of the wizarding world tell me._

_In a few years – when my daughter is old enough – this will be her Christmas present, just like it was mine all those years ago. Same with the promise ring. From us to her, though, it'll mean something different, and I hope, if she gives it to her daughter, it'll mean something different to her. I've realized through all this that anything can be interpreted in any way, and, well, you carry with you what you want. This, I hope, she carries, and I hope it means something special to her, like it did to me._

_So to my children (and grandchildren – though no pressure, kids. Yet.) I leave you this – live and love without prejudice, and learn like there's no tomorrow. Of course I had to add that in there. I may be romantically out of character, but I am still Hermione (Granger) Malfoy, the bushy haired Head Girl who fretted at being late for a class I could probably have taught. The greatest joy in life is learning – and nothing is better than learning all about someone you've never known._

_A stranger, after all, is just a friend you just haven't met yet._

_Love forever, your mother,_

_Hermione Malfoy._

Minerva closed the tome, and glanced up at her parents. Pushing her sleek brown hair behind her ear, she smiled when she saw her parents had cuddled up together closer on the love seat during her reading. It had become a family tradition, this reading aloud. It had started when she had been presented her mother's diary, and she had read the first few lines out loud in disbelief. Her brother, Edward, had looked up at her in horror – he had been sixteen, and could guess what the first few words of the entry had meant. The words, "trysts between us," in relation to his parents, could only mean a few things, and none of them pretty.

_Not to him, maybe_, his father had replied coyly, and his mother had laughed.

This was the twentieth Christmas they had read a piece of the book. This time, it had been the snow bank incident, for which both Minerva and her brother had helped their mother get vengeance for. Numerous times.

There was silence for a moment whilst all present basked in the romance of it all. Each couple – Potters, Malfoys, Weasleys, and the newest addition, Holmses – chuckled at the couple at the centre of the story. They were looking at each other like they had on their wedding day.

With love.

With dedication.

And with a wary amusement of everything they'd lived through, and everything to come.

- FIN -


End file.
